The Legend of Seraph
by Star Sisterz
Summary: AU A group made of 10 kids control the fate of Clow, the world destroyed by demons. Demons are thriving, Humans are losing, and angels are extinct. Or are they? The war of the world is coming. Prepare for doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

Seraph

Summary:

AU 10 individual children, each with his/her own unique ability. A squadron called the Seraph, meaning 'angel'. The world of Clow has always been divided into three divisions, one for the humans, creatures that walk through the night and day, the Demons, the creatures who walk only through the night. And the final group, the long forgotten group of angels, the creatures of the sun. (Full Summary inside)

After the great destruction of the Angel world, Demons no longer existed, and the world continued their pace, technology now created. No one believed that demons EVER existed… but are they really gone? It has only been 500 years after that time, the time of no demons.

100 years after, Demons have returned. The Seraph Squad was created to protect the human world. The great war of demons and humans approaches… who will win? And what is the deal with the child with the wings of a demon?

**AN: Hey there everyone! My first story has begun! Congrats to me, congrats to me! I just started, and all flamers welcome. Make sure all your flames are all constructive, and if not, leave your pen-name, e-mail, or sign of who you are. And I'll ask you why you flamed me. Don't worry, I DON'T flame back. (Much… hehehe)**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. Do I need to say more?**

Chapter one:

"I'm back oni-chan!" exclaimed young fifteen year-old Sakura Kinomoto. She smiled happily, showing her pearly white teeth. Her rich auburn hair that was once short, but cute was now up to her back. She still had two adorable pigtails, but the ends fell to her back, while two rebellious locks strayed to the front of her face and reached her waist.

Her pretty emerald green eyes were sparkling with happiness, and her petite frame and perfect body had always captivated millions of eyes, as did her spontaneous laughter and happy-go-lucky attitude. **(AN: hey, how come everyone always uses emerald as Sakura's eye color? Why not jade, or Hazel?) **

She walked towards the kitchen, smiled at two pictures in separate frames. "I'm back mom. I'm back dad." She greeted.

"You're back early **monster**." Her older brother commented.

"I told you, I **am NOT a MONSTER!**" she shouted, kicking her brother in the shins.

**(AN: well they haven't changed MUCH. Hoo boy… the next thing will surprise you, but I'll explain that later… hehehe) **

"Touya, stop teasing your little sister like that!" a beautiful woman scolded as Touya hopped up and down in pain.

The beautiful woman had shoulder length **silver** **(AN: CLUE! CLUE!)** Hair. Her eyes were **silver **as well, but with a tint of gold, hidden from view by a pair of glasses which made her look more intelligent, yet still made her beautiful. She was tall, but a little bit shorter than her husband, Touya.

**(AN: for all who couldn't guess who this was… get ready to be surprised.)**

Sakura giggled, and hugged her sister-in-law. "Thanks for sticking up to me Yukito onee-chan." **(AN: there! do you know how? No, she isn't a woman from the start. Please guess. Hehehe)**

Sakura smiled happily. Yukito smiled at her. "Of course Sakura-chan. Who else will I love more than your adorable brother?"

"HEY!" Touya shouted, causing Sakura and Yukito to laugh. A tall man, just as tall as Touya entered the kitchen, carrying what looked like a monkey crossed with a teddy bear like creature with wings.

The man had long silver hair, tied up into a ponytail that went up to his back. He wore a white shirt and a pair of blue shirts. A gentle smile was on his face. "Mistress Sakura, welcome home." The yellow doll spoke out as well. "Hi Sakura! You're home!"

Sakura grinned, and then the grin was replaced with a frown. "Yue!" I told you I want to be called Sakura-chan, or simply Sakura!" The man known as Yue shook his head. "As you wish Mistr- I mean, Sakura."

Sakura took the little doll form his hand and hugged it. "Kero, I missed you!"

**SAKURA's P.O.V.**

I giggled; glad to be home once again. Oh, hi there! My name is Sakura Kinomoto. That lug head who called me a monster over there is my older brother Touya. That woman scolding him is his wife, Yukito Tsukishiro. That over there is her… um, twin brother, Yue Tsukishiro. This little guy in my hand is Kerberos, my guardian.

Where have I been? Oh, that. Well, I am the Card Mistress, keeper of the Star Cards, also used to be known as the Clow Cards, and created by the greatest sorcerer of all time, Clow Reed. I have been in training all summer, not that anyone except my family knew.

My parents? They're dead. It's alright, don't apologize. My mother died when I was three, so I don't remember her much. My dad died a few months ago, so I miss him a lot.

Let me tell you a little background about myself. When I was ten, I accidentally released the cards in our basement. Our basement is filled with historic junk, since dad was an archeologist. I went in when I heard a weird noise, so I went to investigate. It turned out that Kerberos, or Kero as I like to call him, was snoring in the book, so when I opened the book, I released all the cards, and Kero awoke.

Kero told me that I had to be the CardCaptor, the one who captures the cards. I was eleven when I captured the all the cards and transformed them. Why did I have to transform them? Well, you see… Yue, he was actually Yukito, my first crush.

Hmm? Why did I have a crush on a girl? I didn't have a crush on a girl! Yukito was a boy at that time, and my brother's best friend in Tomoeda high. Then how was he turned to a girl? Wait! Let me continue, I'll get to that part.

Yue is my other guardian, and he judged if whether I was good enough for the cards by making me pass a test. I passed, and Yue told me to transform the cards into my own, or they would become plain, ordinary cards.

Finally, I transformed all the cards, and then I learnt how to make my own. Oh yeah, there were 52 cards at first, and when I became too strong, since I began to learn more magic from Yue, Kero, and a boy named Eriol Hiiragizawa, who turned out to be the reincarnation of Clow Reed. As it happened, Eriol was only ½ of the reincarnation, the one with all the memories and all the magic, while Fujitaka Kinomoto, AKA my dad, was the other half, so it was no coincidence that I was the CardCaptor.

And it was Eriol who caused problems that made me transform the cards in my last home. I used to go to school in Tosho High, and before that, Tosho elementary school, both found in Tosho city.

Anyway, my magic became too strong for my guardian when I turned thirteen, the same time I hit puberty. Ah yes, puberty. Did you know that magic becomes stronger when you hit puberty? Now you know.

Because of that, and since I made a lot more Star Cards, (What I call the Sakura Cards) I created another guardian, whom I call Reiya Star. Like Yue's real name is Yue Moon, and Kerberos Sun. You'll meet her later.

My brother was… **_attracted _**to Yukito, and fell in love. Yukito was in pain since that side didn't have any magic, unlike Touya and me. So, I split them in half. Yue is actually neither male, nor female, and since I split them, Yukito became the girl, and Yue, the male, once called Mr. Crabby, became much nicer. Get it?

Hehehe, overall, if I had to compare all guardians, Reiya was the strongest by a twofold. I am already virtually a stronger sorceress than Clow Reed, making Reiya stronger.

Did I forget to mention I USED to need my wand in order to use my magic? A lot of magical people do. Wands come in the form of sticks, staffs, swords, talismans, finger guards (used by people with medium magic, will explain more later), musical instruments and other things.

I somehow **absorbed **the cards and staff, and I can still bring them out, but they're much better in my body. And also, I have my own magic besides my cards, more about that another time.

Touya and Yukito married, and right now, Yukito is pregnant with, as I quote for Touya: "My little **Squirt**…" right now, she's a month in, so no signs… yet.

After dad died, I moved in with Touya, a day after dad's death. It was the start of summer, and I decided to train, so I could try and grieve over the loss of my father. I left a week after I moved in.

In the end, I obviously became stronger; I can't wait to see Reiya! She'll notice something different about me!

**END OF SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

"Sakura-chan! You're back!" a small wolf growled, and then pounced on Sakura. "Reiya!" Sakura squealed. Everyone around them laughed, while Yukito just rubbed her stomach.

Reiya sniffed around Sakura, and gave a 'wolfish' grin. "Sakura! You're no longer depressed!" Sakura smiled, and in her head, she thought 'Yeah, I'm no longer depressed. I'm back to normal now!'

It was true. Sakura was depressed for half the summer before she put herself back together.

"Sakura, before I forget, did you enroll yet? You need to be the one to do it since you want to HIDE your powers so much." Touya grumbled, still mad at the fact that his shin hurt.

Sakura's eyes popped out of head. "NO! I STILL HAVE TO ENROLL!" she cried.

She ran up the stairs, still remembering her home. She went to her room, and using her magic, her hands glowed as she chanted:

"Oh magic bestowed upon me, clean me and renew thy self. Bubble Card!"

**(AN: well, this is different, she's not using her wand.)**

A beautiful lady colored light blue appeared, covered with bubbles. With her wand, millions of bubbles cleaned Sakura quickly and thoroughly. Sakura then quickly redressed, wearing a pink tank top with white sequins that formed a shape of a cherry blossom **(AN: have you noticed that most of the time, whatever sakura wears is associated with pink, green, white, or cherry blossoms?).**

She wore a white skirt with cherry blossom designs, and pink and white sneakers, with the word 'CB kid' on them. She placed a small silver bracelet on her left hand, and ran right out of the room.

"Bye Touya, Yuki, Yue, Kero, and Reiya!" she waved bye, and proceeded to go out of the house.

"Sakura!" Touya called out. "What is it oni-chan? I'm in a hurry." She asked.

"Sakura, wear decent clothes! Or at least a sweater! You're going to get attacked by a bunch of hooligans wanting to have some fun!" Touya said.

Sakura muttered under her breath, as she changed her shirt for a pink shirt that looked almost like her tank top, except with white sleeves reaching her hands. While her guardians snickered as Yukito giggled.

"Bye then!" cried our little card mistress. "Wait!" Touya shouted. "You don't know the way…" he started, but Sakura was already long gone. "There."

"She's probably lost by now, isn't she?" Reiya asked. Kero looked at her. "Oh yeah. She's lost alright"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SAKURA'S P.O.V. (AN: again)**

'Oh no! I forgot to ask Touya for the directions to the school!' I thought glumly, looking around the plain scenery. A bunch of plain cherry blossom trees (that haven't bloomed yet) were planted in a straight line with a black fence surrounded it. I walked around, trying to spot the school.

"What was the name of the school again...? Oh yeah! Lotus High! Where is it again?" I wondered out loud.

"Right behind you." A feminine voice told me.

"HO-EEEE!" I cried out, jumping quickly. I looked behind me, and lo and behold, it was there! I took a looked at the girl who pointed it out to me, and both of us looked shocked.

"Tomoyo!" I cried out! "Sakura!" she called out. We squealed and hugged.

Oh! You don't know her? **(AN: Sure you don't…)** she was my classmate in Tosho Elementary school, my old grade school. Tomoyo is really pretty, and really nice, and my best friend! She was the only one besides my family who knew about my 'special' magic. One of the reasons she knows about it is because she video taped it when I captured my first card.

The second reason is that she is SHARPER than a hawk. It feels like she knows practically everything in my mind!

She was also the person who video-tapped all my adventures, and made me wear her costumes, which were a little embarrassing, but really cute.

We're related you know. We're actually second cousins. We've been together since 3rd grade. She stayed until I was twelve and left for Lotus city. She left because she was an apprentice in training to a member of the Seraph Squad. I'll tell you more about that later.

We kept in contact after that, but the last time we talked to each other (on phone!) was the night before I left for training. I haven't spoken to her since.

**END OF SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

"Tomoyo! It's you!" Sakura squealed. Tomoyo looked as pretty as always, with her pale, but healthy skin, beautiful violet blue eyes, that looked amethyst in the sunlight, while her black hair had purple streaks in it. Her dress was light blue, and some white here and there. On her neck, a video camera was hung, not the old type though! It was the size and shape of a large chocolate bar that was completely black.

"SAKURA!" she squealed. She scrutinized Sakura thoroughly, while Sakura blushed and became nervous. Tomoyo squealed again and gave her famous 'hohoho' laugh.

You look so beautiful! My Kawaii little Sakura-chan is so beautiful!" she giggled happily. "Any way Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? I missed you so much! I did make a lot of friends here, especially with a girl named Meilin Li…" she babbled on, describing what she did when she was in training, and other things.

"Um, Tomoyo, sorry to interrupt, but, I have to enroll." Sakura shyly chided. Tomoyo squealed, asking her the same question over and over again. "Are you going to school here? Are you going to school here? Are you going to school here? Are you going to school here?"

**(AN: SO MUCH SQUEALING! Chiki-puu, where'd you go? Ah! You'll meet Chiki-puu later. Just wait! Ahh! Someone ate my chocolate! ) **

"Tomoyo-chan… what school do you go to?" Sakura perkily asked. Tomoyo smiled, and with a comical VICTORY! sign, she giggled out "Fei High!" Sakura looked a little… disappointed that Tomoyo wasn't her classmate, but perked up again at the fact that they can still visit each other, since they both live in Lotus city.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Sakura enrolled, they went to a popular attraction to female high schoolers called Candy Café. It was a dessert shop filled with female students, and from time to time, males went inside, but either to buy a cake, or because they're on a date. **(AN: hey, that rhymed!) **

The Candy Café was as neither huge nor tiny. It was the right size, with colorful posters and delicious looking food on the clear windows. Cushiony soft red chairs were on the side of the yellow and pink tables. A few shelves were stacked with stuffed toys, flowers, and a LOT of sweets. On the counter were all the cakes, freshly baked cookies… yadda yadda yadda yadda… you know the drill. There was a vending machine inside, by the way. And a fridge filled with drinks and goodies galore.

Behind the counter was a lady named Maki, with long black hair and a sweet face. She wore the uniform, and the way Tomoyo tells Sakura about her, it seems she owns the shop. She wore the basic yellow or pink dress, with short skirts and pinstripe white and yellow/pink socks. There was a noticeable white undershirt (not bra!) behind the **translucent** dress, as well as the hair was tied up with yellow/pink ribbons with candies on them.

As our favorite magic wielder and her best friend, AKA Sakura and Tomoyo entered the shop, Maki greeted us kindly, and asked Sakura a few questions.

**TOMOYO'S P.O.V.**

I AM SO HAPPY SAKURA'S HERE! I've been missing her a lot! Hehehe, Maki's asking questions again. I guess she wants Sakura to work here. I work here too, so I don't need to worry.

Oh, it's the reader! Hi there! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, heiress to the Daidouji toy factory and designer for Maki's uniforms. I think I'll make Sakura a special uniform… pink is nice on her and all, but too common. Blue? No… that doesn't suit her completely… yellow makes her look flirty… what color should it be?

Oh yeah, sorry! What color do you guys want? **(AN: Review and tell me the color you want! The most votes will have their names mentioned in the story, and gets their chosen color picked! SO REVIEW!) **I'll make it later, so I can wait.

Yeah, I know Sakura's abilities, and I think it's so cool! When she went battling those cards, I always made her wear my costumes! And while she fought, I videotaped it all! I moved when I was twelve… why? Well, I'll show you a flashback…

_**FLASHBACK**_

**(AN: this will all be in Tomoyo's POV)**

**_I was walking along Tosho Park, giggling at what Sakura said. Her jokes, I have to say, were a little lame, but still completely funny! We just got out of school, and we were still wearing our uniforms. She stopped suddenly, and I wondered why, she pulled me into the Park swings, and asked me something._**

"**_Tomoyo-chan…" she began, blushing lightly. "Will you teach me how to sing? I-I want to sing for Yukito-kun's birthday, and you're the best singer in this world! Please teach me…" she pleaded, using her infamous 'puppy-eyes' that never ceased to make me squeal 'KAWAII!' which I promptly did so. _**

_**I smiled at her nervous, but determined face, and agreed. Her happiness made me feel a bit giddy, and to tell the truth, I had a **little** crush on her. I couldn't help it! She was so cute! And not to mention she's a great friend.**_

"_**Sakura-chan" I said, looking at her green eyes. "I'll teach you a little song that will sweep him off his feet! Here, I'll sing it first." I had to admit I was jealous at Yukito-san, for being Sakura's first crush. But Yukito-san is really nice, and if she's happy, I'm happy. **_

_**I sang a song my music teacher had taught me, only remembering that the lyrics were so wonderful, and forgetting it was a complicated spell which requires my voice, and some magic powder, which I had in my bag.**_

**_I placed my bag down, not noticing that my magic dust was falling out. I sang the song, completely unaware of the other pair of eyes watching me. Sakura looked awestruck, and for some weird reason, animals began to howl along with my voice. _**

**_Then it hit me! I was singing the animal summoning song! It lets you summon, and control the animals you summon! It took a very strong magical person with a great singing voice to do! I stopped, breaking the trance on the animals (since I didn't finish it) and gave my little Kawaii Sakura-chan a confused face (which I still felt guilty for)._**

_**Then I saw a pretty, not beautiful, but pretty lady with blue eyes and dark brown hair approach us. She was applauding, while her long red dress with black sleeves and skirt, may I add, swished in the wind. She grinned at me, and pointedly **ignored**, yes, IGNORED, my KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN! How could she? **_

**_She pulled me with her while I signaled Sakura to follow us. The lady introduced herself as Satsuma, Yuri. I gasped at that name! She was a member of the Seraph Squad! She explained to me that I had potential to be a member as well! She said I would study at Fei grade school, in Lotus city, where all potential students go to study. She then brought me home, while Sakura waved goodbye. I saw a few tears in her eyes that day, and it was because of me. Miss Yuri convinced my mother to let me study in Fei Grade school, how she did it, I don't know how. _**

**_She had seven other apprentices in that school, not including me. I cried a LOT that night. Sakura cheered me up, since my mother noticed my sadness. She called Sakura over, and she helped me feel better, and promised to keep in touch, and if were not busy, visit each other (which we never did, for I was always busy). After she left, my mother opened the door. She hugged me, and I saw again, that she really does love me. She was crying as well, but we both knew that this school would be best for me. I left that following morning on the airport, with Sakura waving me goodbye. Then that was it. _**

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

And well, that's it. Now I'm in Fei High school, school for apprentice Seraph students. Who's my dad? I don't really know myself, and when I try to hint it out to my mother, she looks all sad and depressed. I decided never to talk about in the end. So, I don't know. If you do, then tell me please!

Oh, got to go! Sakura's calling me!

**END OF TOMOYO'S P.O.V.**

Sakura waved her hand up and down, wondering why Tomoyo had a dreamy look on her face. Tomoyo snapped out of it, and looked at Sakura patiently.

"So what did Maki ask you, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, secretly excited inside.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a while, and nodded. "She wanted me to work here. I told her I would think about it for a while. Oni-chan might not like me working here, since he's too overprotective." She answered, looking at the oh-so interesting floor.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in complete understanding. She (and all of us) know how overprotective, or as she liked to call it, TO moments. What's it mean? Touya's Overprotective Moments. It always happened when a male (and sometimes female) he doesn't trust/like looks at Sakura in ANY way (whether in admiration, hatred, like, joy, sympathy, you know.) he would glare at them/him/her.

How did Sakura survive a person like that, and how did Tomoyo continue being Sakura's friend with out being scared of Touya's wrath is anyone's guess.

And how did the gentle, and loving Nadeshiko Kinomoto, together with her husband, Fujitaka Kinomoto produce an offspring like that is also quite the mystery.

Tomoyo broke the silence by pulling Sakura towards a table. They sat down, and a waitress, in a yellow uniform asked for their orders. She greeted Tomoyo, and introduced herself as Sasaki, Rika. To Sakura, she was a mature and nice person whose pretty white complexion (that was a bit darker than Tomoyo's but white all the same.) and Hazel eyes completed her look. She was pretty, and to some boys who seemed to stare at her (Which Tomoyo pointed out), they thought she was a beauty.

They ordered a strawberry milkshake (for Sakura) and a Vanilla smoothie (for Tomoyo), and a strawberry shortcake (Sakura AGAIN), and Choco-Vanilla marble cake.

While they waited for their orders, they talked about what had happened to them the past years, and suddenly, Tomoyo had stars in her eyes, and stood up, saying "AH! My Kawaii little Sakura-chan can wear my clothes again! I'm so happy!" Sakura sweat dropped nervously.

The waitresses close-by giggled. They were used to Tomoyo's little outbursts when she found a model-worthy person. It was rare she found one, but when she did, you could always hear a squeal.

They ate (when their food came) and continued to talk. "Tomoyo… you told me you work here… if you do, why aren't you working?" Sakura asked innocently. Tomoyo smiled, as if waiting for that question. "Today's my day-off!" she cried.

They left after paying, and they walked home together to Sakura's house. "I'm home!" Sakura called out when they entered her house. "Hi Sakura…TOMOYO!" Kero shrieked, overjoyed.

Tomoyo grinned. "Kero-chan!" she shouted back, enveloping him in a hug. Three more heads popped out of three different doors, two filled with recognition, and one with unknown stupor. Yue stepped out of the room, and hugged Tomoyo. Yukito followed after, while Reiya shyly blushed, and was introduced. Oh yeah, do you want to hear how Tomoyo reacted to meeting Reiya? Look down.

Tomoyo: AHH! You… you're… so… KAWAII! You will be my newest model!

Reiya: REALLY? CAN I? SAKURA-SAMA, MAY I?

Sakura (while sweat dropping in SD form): Of course you can.

Kero: WHAT! HEY! I'm WAY cuter! Hey!

And after that, a fight between Reiya and Kero ensued. Tomoyo was video-taping the whole thing while Yue and Yukito were betting on the outcome. And what happened with Sakura? She was smiling so cutely, no one could get mad at her. Oh yeah, Touya's not home yet, and boy, will he be in for a shocker when he gets home!

Yup, it was just another regular day for the Kinomoto household.

I wonder what crazy thing will happen tomorrow?

**(AN: this is in Author's P.O.V. kay?)**

That night, Tomoyo slept over with Sakura, and Tomoyo called up some friends she'd like Sakura to meet. She called Sasaki Rika, Mihara Chiharu, Yanagisawa Naoko, and Meilin Li. Three of the said girls came, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko. Meilin had something else to do that night.

Hmm… it seems like Touya agreed to the slumber party. Did Yukito promise him… _something? _

I wonder how Sakura's doing? Let's take a look why don't we!

Oh! Why don't I describe Sakura's room? It's green… yes, **green. **And white. Its normal size, with a large bed fit for two people in it. She has her own bathroom… that Lucky vixen. She's got a huge bookcase, filled with books, a few trophies, plaques, medals, and pictures. Ah! I see Naoko-san fawning over a book… I wonder what it is? Miss Naoko has hazel brown hair, and dark brown eyes. A pair of wire-rimmed glasses hid her pretty eyes. Oh! It looks like she's scaring the life out of Sakura with her scary stories. Ah! Did I forget to mention that she is one of the Seraph members? Well, her power is mediation (Being able to talk, call, and summon ghosts) and some telekinesis. That's why she's so prone to scary stories.

Back to describing he room then!

There was a white desk with a pretty frame with a picture of her whole family in it. There were also two drawers and two cabinets. There was also a vanity mirror on top of the desk. I can see Miss Rika and Tomoyo-chan poking around Sakura's make-up, clothes, and other things. Oh my, it looks like Rika was only browsing around Sakura's hairclips. Sorry for the wrong info! (Sweat drop) hmm… it seems Rika started playing with Tomoyo's hair. Rika is not one of the Seraph members **(AN: which I'll explain to you one time or another)**, but a normal student with Sakura in Lotus High. She had dark brown hair and matching dark hazel eyes. Her power was potions (she could create any type of potion) and she had a crush on one of the teachers of Fei High, named Terada, Yoshikiyuki. It also seemed like Mr. Terada favored her attentions, and always visited her from time to time.

And the last but not the least, was Mihara, Chiharu. She had light brown hair and light brown eyes. Her power was seer powers and Kything. Kything was being able to see things that other people were seeing. It's really hard, but really useful. Her powers included understanding truth from lies. Her hair is always braided into two, and she was a student of Fei High, girlfriend of the Great Liar, Takashi Yamazaki.

He was also a student of Fei High, as well as a member of the Seraph squad. His power was a rare one. It was called Illusions and Lies. He could project Illusions and if he used the right amount of concentration, his lies would come true. That is really a huge problem, since No one except Chiharu (even the other seers and/or kyther's couldn't do It.) could guess if he was telling the truth or not. He had spiky black hair, and from what Miss Chiharu says, his eyes were Golden yellow.

Now where is Chiharu? I found her! She's wearing a pair of headphones and listening to Sakura's rack of CDs with her Discman next to a computer and a TV. Did I not mention that Touya's a successful business man? I guess I didn't. They aren't really, really, really, rich, but above average.

I haven't described Touya yet right? Well… he's got spiky black hair, warm, and at the same time, frigid Dark eyes that interested a LOT of females. His powers are Mediation. He can't call them like Naoko can, but he can see, talk, and when he really needs it, unconsciously summon them. Yukito has no powers, but has a mind link with Yue. Kero has the powers of the sun, Yue has powers of the moon, and Reiya controls the powers of the stars.

Maybe I should describe their house… well, there are three floors. Ground floor has the kitchen, living room, one bathroom, And the dining room. The walls are a cheerful yellow, and the floor a handsome brown.

The second floor has the work room, one bathroom, and all the rooms. Meaning Sakura's room, Touya and Yukito's room, Yue's room (Kero and Reiya sleep with Sakura, but for tonight, they sleep with Yue), and the guest room. Each room had their own bathroom, so no problem there.

The third floor was… well, um… as the family calls an attic, it held… well… what do YOU think? **(AN: A-HEM! The attic isn't as it seems… hehehe) **

"WOO HOO!" Chiharu cried out, dancing to the beat to music on the mp3 player. She had just removed the head phones, and the music flowed out loudly. Rika quickly sat up from her position and began to dance as well. A little red light began recording everything from within Tomoyo's video camera. Naoko stopped her ghost story to dance along with Sakura who was dancing next to her.

Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and of course Tomoyo all loved Sakura dearly. Rika thought 'She's really nice, energetic, and optimistic! Her smile makes me want to smile!'

'Oh man! She rocks! She's nice, kind… though a little dense, she's a great friend!' Chiharu thought happily, giggling at her new found friend.

Naoko didn't need to think about Sakura, she was with her! "Sakura! Dance with me!" Naoko chided, dancing clumsily. Tomoyo giggled along squealing over Sakura's cuteness, or about how well Chiharu could dance, or something or the other.

The song (Which was 'To beat of my heart' by Hilary Duff.) ended soon, and all five girls burst out of laughing. They all gathered into a circle and began talking. The topic changed from clothes, to food, to boys (which Sakura avoided), and finally, to their magic.

It all started with Chiharu. "Hey guys, enough with our chitchat about men, let's talk about our magic, where we'll go to school, the normal stuff." She said, smiling widely.

Sakura gulped silently. She didn't want to lie to her friends… but she needed to keep her powers a secret. Tomoyo noticed her anxious face (which no one else noticed, since she had called their attention all unto her), and decided to steer away from the subject as fast as she could without looking suspicious.

But she had NO chance.

Rika grinned, and asked "Chi, you first. What are your powers, school, parents, home, boyfriend, and grade/year?" Chiharu grinned back, not in the least embarrassed.

"Well…" she started, placing her finger on her chin, looking as if she were thinking. "I have the power of a seer, meaning I can sometimes see the future, and see the difference between truth and fiction. (Sakura looked a tiny bit pale, but hid it well) I also have the power Kything, which let's me telepathically communicate with anyone from the past, present, or the future. I go to Fei High, with Tomoyo, The Li's, Naoko, and Takashi Yamazaki, my boyfriend. My parents are Suzuki Mihara, and Minoru Mihara. I live on TonTon Street, a few blocks away from your Nadeshiko street Sakura. And I am in the same year as Tomoyo."

Everyone stared at her, and turned their heads over to Sakura's side, where she was busily writing down all the information Chiharu just said. They all laughed, except Sakura who was still busy writing. Rika cleared her throat and announced, "My turn!"

Naoko gave her a mock-glare. "Hey! I want to go first!" she shouted. They began arguing, while Chiharu was watching with interest. Tomoyo moved closer towards Sakura and whispered in her ear. "Sakura, you don't need to lie. Just tell them a part of the truth. No one will think otherwise." She whispered. Sakura stared at her in utter amazement. "Don't tell me I was _that _easy to see through!" she whispered back. Tomoyo shook her head, and told her that only she noticed.

Sakura sighed, relieved. She watched her two new friends with enthusiasm, laughing at their so called 'fight'. In the end, Naoko won (since she kinda cheated when she used her powers…) and she began her own speech.

"A-Hem, my name is Yanagisawa, Naoko. I have the powers of Mediation, and technically speaking, I can summon, see, and talk as well as touch the dead souls of people, in other words, ghosts. (Insert Sakura's shuddering here.)" Naoko smirked widely at Sakura's obvious discomfort.

She sent Sakura a teasing smile. "And, I belong to Fei high, and I'm in the same year as Tomoyo, yeah, you." She said pointing a finger at her.

She cleared her throat again, and continued her speech. "My parents are Aria and Soma Yanagisawa. I have NO boyfriend…" "But you have a huge crush on Kenji Toyuki, one of your friends!" Tomoyo cheered. Naoko's eyes widened spectacularly, and a deep blush settled on her face. "I- um, h-he's just a f-friend! " Naoko stuttered, her blush still present.

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

I held in my giggles. Chiharu had a smirk on her face, while Rika looked triumphantly guilty. Tomoyo was videotaping Naoko happily, a wide grin on her face. A small smirk was clearly visible on her evil little matchmaking mouth. Hmm… I'll read her mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………oh……………………………………………ha…………………………………so evil……………………………………Tomoyo, I love the way you think…………………………………what the………………………………………………………………………………………you were planning this! You are pure evil! I shall turn up a glare and fire it on Tomoyo!

**SWITCHING TO TOMOYO'S P.O.V.**

Hmmm… I feel a weird throbbing sensation in my head! What the hell could be happening? Oh well, it must be my imagination!

I'll get you and Kenji-kun together Naoko! He's kind of cute, if you like his type. Oi! First, I'll set up a little _get together _at home, and I'll invite certain people, then I'll get Meilin to enchant the bottle so that the first person who will spin the bottle will land it on Naoko! And of course, Kenji-kun will spin first! Hehehe… hmm… Sakura still has no boyfriend! I shall have to get her together with someone! But who? AHA! Maybe **_him_**! Nah, I'll make a plan first!

Hehehe! Poor Sakura-chan. I have such an evil plan for you! First I should… (**Censored for the need of suspense, and just because I am very, very evil**.) ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………then…………………………………………………………………………ah, maybe ask him to do that……………………………………………hehehe………………………… oh, that's a great idea………………………………………………………………………………………………………… hehehe……………………………………………………………………………………GENIUS! That idea is GENIUS!

Ah! Pure genius I tell you! I know Sakura will be mad at me for… a while maybe. She'll get over it! In the end, she'll be on her knees thanking me profusely while I videotape **(AN: There she goes again! sweat drop - -') **her cuteness!

Why is she glaring at me like that? Oh god, she just read my mind, didn't she?

**(AN: '…' means someone is invading another person's thoughts, meaning Sakura. It doesn't necessarily mean it will always be Sakura, but you will tell the difference when the invaded or in this case, Tomoyo says the invader's AKA Sakura name. In short, people can guess the person's name and say it, but if they don't know the person, it normally means… SUSPENSE!) **

'**Hell yeah Tomoyo. You are very evil. I'm not stupid, so you better make another plan, but I'll be on my guard, so watch out.'**

'Sakura? Ehehehe… FORGIVE ME!'

'**Just this once, I guess I CAN forgive you, but never, I repeat, you will NEVER think that again!'**

'Okay, okay, I won't. Forgive me?'

'**Kay, I will. You are now forgiven. I'll stop reading your thoughts in 3…2…1…'**

Oh Sakura-chan, I know about you're little incident in Geometry with Mr. Tomah-san in grade five… Sakura? I'm telling him that YOU were the one who placed that whoopee cushion underneath his chair, with your magic! Sakura? **(AN: You thought she did something else, didn't you? Get your head out of the gutter pervs!) **

Sakura? Okay, she's gone. I'm so sorry Sakura! I lied to you just this one time; you'll thank me in the end! I'll continue the plan, but I'll get Meilin to do it! Hehehe… forgive me!

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Sakura stopped glaring at Tomoyo, and continued on scribbling when Naoko finally lost it and shut everyone (except Sakura) up. She glared at them grumpily, a small blush still easily seen on her face. Rika sighed. Chiharu grumbled. Tomoyo looked calm. Sakura looked surprised.

In Sakura's eyes, she made a mental note. NEVER get Naoko mad. How could such a calm and level headed (When she's not talking about ghosts) person have such a violent rage?

Naoko calmed down abruptly. She sat down again and sipped some of her soda. "Before I was so _rudely…_" she said, while pointing an accusing finger at Tomoyo. "…Interrupted, I have no boyfriend. I live across Nadeshiko Street, there on the other side of TonTon Street. It's called Anaya Street. That's pretty much it. Rika, it's now your turn."

Rika gulped, and sighed. Then a remarkable smile graced her face. "My name is Rika Sasaki. My powers are Potion-making. My abilities are very much recognized even by the Ethereal Elders **(AN: Whom I shall explain about in another time. Next chapter most likely.) **Who made me the official healer for the Seraph Squad."

Sakura nodded, writing it down. She knew about the famous Sasaki family, a family who has descended from the great potion makers. Rika was the most talented in the family, and was sometimes called the miracle potion mistress.

Rika started again, smiling happily. "My parents are Tomohiko and Lilly Sasaki. My mother has come from a family from the time when there were no demons attacking, called America. It was destroyed a LONG time ago, but there is still a bloodline. I also live on Anaya Street, but in subdivision two, while Naoko stays in Subdivision One. I go to Lotus high as well, and I'll be in the same grade as Sakura. And I have NO boyfriend (but you have a crush on Terada-Sensei!) but I have an acquaintance in Sir Terada." She finished, a blush on her cheeks.

Naoko was clapping, Chiharu was hooting, Tomoyo was going tut tut tut. "My, my, my… only an acquaintance?" and Sakura was cheering.

Tomoyo stood up, and giggled, stars in her eyes. "Ohohohoho! Tis' my turn already? Well, you already know my name, my age, my school, and you all know I live here on Nadeshiko street… Ah! I have the most wonderful boyfriend! He's so handsome, he's a gentleman and such a strong and enduring man…" she babbled on, while Sakura kept wondering the all-important question, what was his name?

The night continued on… but before I stop here, what happened on Sakura's… um… interrogation? Well…

**To Be Continued…**

**So, how was it? Confusing isn't it? No need to review (but if you want to, so be it : D)**

**Chiki's Cutsy Corner! **

Hi there! my name is Chiki, and i'maZtig Wolf's mascot! I'm REALLY cute! Go me! i'll say all the Thank-you's and answer all questions here, and i'll give a side story, or a joketo interestyou! Here is one answer to some of you may be asking right now.

Q: Why is Yukito-Sana girl?

A: because, asRuby Moon once said, they are neither female NOR male, so i guess when you seperate them, one will be a boy, the other a girl. Gets?

Okay, on to **theSide Story!**

**Ten Ways to Know if Your BoyFriend or GirlFriend is cheating on you:**

**1.) She/He is spending more time out with 'The Pals'. **

**2.) He/She gets phonecalls or cellphone calls when he's/she'swith you, and doesn't answer them when he/she sees the Caller ID.**

**3.) He (this is for the gals) suddenly cares about his wardrobe, which he didn't care about before. **

**3.) She (For the guys) accuses YOU of cheating on her (guilt). **

**4.) He/She get's a new E-mail address**

**5.) He/She seems to have stopped E-mailing you as frequently, but is spending a lot of time online.**

**6.) He/She has to 'work' all the time.**

**7.) He/She shows interest in the type of music he/sheUSEDto hate.**

**8.) He/She asks weird questions like "is it possible to love two people at the same time?"**

**9.) He/She stops trying to get inside your pants.**

**10.) Most importantly, if YOU think he's cheating, then he probably is. go with your gut instinct, unless you're the stupid, insecure type, who always think your 'significant' other is ALWAYS cheating on you, even if he/she isn't,- In which case, get a grip. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of Seraph**

**AU 10 individual children, each with his/her own unique ability. A squadron called the Seraph, meaning 'angel'. The world of Clow has always been divided into three divisions, one for the humans, creatures that walk through the night and day, the Demons, the creatures who walk only through the night. And the final group, the long forgotten group of angels, the creatures of the sun. (Full Summary inside) **

**After the great destruction of the Angel world, Demons no longer existed, and the world continued their pace, technology now created. No one believed that demons EVER existed… but are they really gone? It has only been 500 years after that time, the time of no demons. **

**100 years after, Demons have returned. The Seraph Squad was created to protect the human world. The great war of demons and humans approaches… who will win? And what is the deal with the child with the wings of a demon?**

**Chapter two: Misunderstandings, and Mysteries unraveled**

_Chapter Flashback:_

_Naoko was clapping, Chiharu was hooting, Tomoyo was going tut tut tut. "My, my, my… only an acquaintance?" and Sakura was cheering._

_Tomoyo stood up, and giggled, stars in her eyes. "Ohohohoho! It's my turn already? Well, you already know my name, my age, my school, and you all know I live here on Nadeshiko Street… Ah! I have the most wonderful boyfriend! He's so handsome, he's a gentleman and such a strong and enduring man…" she babbled on, while Sakura kept wondering the all-important question, what was his name? _

_The night continued on… but before I stop here, what happened on Sakura's… um… interrogation? Well…_

_End Chapter Flashback_

"Um, well... hi. My name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said, blushing profusely. Naoko smiled. "Sakura-chan, hey, there's no need to be shy. We're all friends here, so don't be nervous!"

Sakura giggled, her blush fainting away to become a tiny pink flush. With the silent encouragement Tomoyo gave her, the prodding Chiharu made, the support Rika granted, and the open admiration she received from Naoko, she decided to go on.

"Thanks guys. My father **was **Fujitaka Kinomoto, and my Mother **was **Nadeshiko Amamiyama. They're dead, sadly." Everyone in the room gasped, even Tomoyo. Even though she knew already (since Sakura already told her) she was still shocked that the kind and gentle man was dead.

Chiharu gave her comfortingly sad smile. Rika gave her a pat on the back. Naoko hugged her. Tomoyo gave her a tighter hug after Naoko finished. Sakura gave them a special smile. "Thanks guys, but it's all right. I feel better." Sakura smiled yet again, and gave them a lop-sided smile. "Anyway, I got my annoying older brother for family, as well as Yukito-chan!"

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I gave them a grin. It's true, I'm not alone. So, let's continue with the interrogation!

"My power is Crystal Magic. (Gasps and giggles here please) I also have a little fire and some air. I have a little telepathy, so before anything else, be on your guard Naoko, Tomoyo's planning something." I say, looking at Naoko. Tomoyo's eyes widened, and she huffed, muttering something about "Stupid Sakura… you ruined my evil plot."

Naoko nodded, smiling at me. "Thanks." She understood Tomoyo's evil plot when she saw my expression. I grinned back at her, and stuck out my tongue to Tomoyo. Tomoyo blew back a raspberry, and pulled both Rika and Chiharu near her. She whispered something that made them snigger with glee. I had to stare, and I heard Naoko gulp. I looked back at her, and she signaled to me in sign language 'they're going to start matchmaking, for the both of us!'

We stared at each other, and nodded. It felt like we understood each other through telepathy. She sent out a tiny ghost, and signaled him to listen in on the conversation. He nodded in understanding, and sneaked over to the huddled vision of Tomoyo, Rika, and Chiharu.

The boy snuck over, using his invisibility to his advantage. The girls didn't see him, and if they did, they must have ignored them. As he got closer, a loud '_zing!' _was heard. A small transparent sphere surrounded the three girls. They smirked at us, and they cried out "Ha! We're not idiots you know!"

I doubled back, and saw that Rika used her famous 'shield' potion. So it really repels ghosts as well! Maybe I should get her to teach me how she does it… Bad Sakura! Mommy's a ghost! She won't be able to watch over me if I do that!

**Tomoyo's P.O.V.**

Ohohohoho! Sakura won't be able to listen in! Now, back to my evil planning!

"Tomoyo? What are you doing? Tomoyo?" Chiharu asked. Rika shushed her. "Chi, she's planning. When she gets an idea, she'll tell us."

My eyes lit up. Ohohohoho! This will be my evil plan; I'll hook her up with **him!** They're good matches! They're very alike in ways, but very different in others.

"It's like this, First we'll get Yamazaki to…………………………………………………………then we'll get them to come to a party, and ask **him **to bring her there, and when they get there, we'll………………………………………………………then get him jealous by…………………………………… and that's it! What do you think of it?" Tomoyo finished, snickering evilly.

Rika and Chiharu stared at her, awestruck at her matchmaking brilliance. "You're a genius!" they shouted together. Then they began to wonder. Rika decided to ask "I wonder… this plan is for whom, Sakura or Naoko?"

A little vein appeared on Tomoyo's head. "For Sakura, naturally! Naoko's is already planned out, but we do have to make a few adjustments, and Sakura won't recognize my plot, so start writing down the procedures!"

Startled by her sudden outburst, both Chiharu and Rika wrote the procedures.

Outside the protective shield, Sakura and Naoko began to get suspicious.

The rest of the night was pretty much like that. Now, let's get on with this story, shall we?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The Next Day_

"Sakura! Sakura! **SAKURA**! Wake **UP!**" Touya Kinomoto shouted, trying his hardest to wake his younger sister, Sakura Kinomoto up. Her friends had already woken, and were invited (since the night before) to eat breakfast here.

Today was Touya's day off from work (He's a… entrepreneur, and if you don't know what that is, check the dictionary!) and he decided on staying at home with his one true love, but then again, does your true love suddenly tell you to wake your little sister up? Even when you were busy making out? Well… maybe if the couple is Touya and Yukito.

Anyway, let's say that all five girls went their separate ways (Rika and Sakura went to Lotus High, while the other three went to Fei High), and now are currently inn school.

Sakura was now being introduced to the class, and will be shown around the school by a girl named Ai Yamashita. She is shy, and she is what the mean people would call a 'nerd'. She is a science genius (that's her power!)

Classes went on as usual, and Sakura made a lot of new friends, male and female. There is a guy named Yu Yamashita, and he was really good looking. He and Ai are siblings, and Yu shows a lot of liking towards Sakura. His powers are thunder and lightning.

Sakura also met Kayoko Isozaki. She was really pretty, and was Rika's closest fried. She had a huge crush on Yu. Her powers were tele-transportation. There was also Jyo Masaki, another one of Yu's admirers. She was average. She is an average in absolutely **everything**. Except for stalking. Now she's good at that. Her powers were speed and invisibility. Everything a true stalker needs to be.

Makoto Urano and Takeshi Urano, twins. They are complete opposites, both not bad in the looks department. Makoto is a smart, light haired boy who was a little short. He is very ambitious, as well as very responsible. He's got no interest in any girl in particular. Always silent, except when you got his interest in any particular subject, and then he'll talk away. He has the power of water.

Takeshi on the other hand was a jock. He has a big crush on Kayoko. He is careless, but very good in sports. He was dark haired and very tall. He's in the basketball team. Not very ambitious, and is content. He's also very talkative, except when he gets interested in something, and he'll be very silent. He has the power of fire.

And last but not the least is Miki Miyagi. Miki is a… well; it's hard to describe her. She is fond of cats. She is a Brunette, with light hazel eyes. She's really pretty, but she likes to dress up in wild clothes, so people mainly think she's weird. She can turn into a tiger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Last Class (History)_

"Class! Even though today is the first day of school, I will give you a research project!" the teacher, Mister Tanaka announced. Groans, moans, and sighs were heard from the students, as they muttered and mumbled under their breaths.

"Sir? Do we have partners?" Yu asked.

The teacher looked her way, and announced again. "Each one of you will have a partner-" Cheers erupted from the class.

The teacher glared at them. He cleared his throat. "A-hem, **I **will choose your partners, **and **your topic."

More groans erupted. A few students glared at Yu. A few girls glared at the people who glared at Yu.

"Okay, I will announce your partners. Rika Sasaki and…" he stopped, reading the other students' names. Some boys had their fingers crossed.

"Yu Yamashita." Yu groaned. Rika moaned. Yu kept staring at Sakura. The teacher continued. "Your topic is… The Golden Period of the world." Rika grinned. Yu smirked. Sakura giggled silently. That topic was a cinch!

"Next… Urano Twins, you're stuck together." The two brothers glared at each other. They've got this love-hate brotherly affection towards each other. "Your topic is… The First War." Both of them groaned. That topic was a little difficult.

"Miyagi, and Kinomoto?" he asked, looking around. Sakura raised her hand. "Yes sir?"

The teacher scrutinized her. He then announced their topic. "You will get the start of the Seraph Squadron. Now… Masaki and Minami…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_After Class_

"Aw man! I wanted to have you or Kayoko as my partner… but of all people, why Yu?" Rika complained. Sakura patted her back in sympathy. "He may be a little vain, but he seems like a nice guy." Sakura comforted. Rika squealed in frustration. "It's not that!"

They walked on, lying across the green grass, under a tree. It was a little break, so that both Sakura and Rika could do all their other assignments.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"What is the problem then?" I asked, genuinely curious. Rika smiled at me, remembering something. "Ah! I forgot! You're new here, so you don't know that Yu's got a fan club here." I wondered why she seemed so _unwilling _to be Yu's partner. He's not all bad, just a little vain for my liking. A fan club doesn't sound like trouble, after all, what was the worst they could do?

"I still don't get it." I say out loud. Rika sighed. She then giggled and said "Well, his fan club gets jealous when a girl is his partner in anything. His Partner in Science, Partner in Gym… any subject at all. They get jealous and start placing thing sin the unlucky girl's locker, unless that girl is part of the fan club."

My mouth formed an 'O'. I nodded. "Great. Now I'll have to find someone to share lockers with. It can't be Kayoko; she's in his fan club. Jyo is out of the question, she's vice president of the fan club for goodness sake. Miki is a possibility, but her locker barely has room for her own stuff… I won't share with any of the boys; I have some very personal stuff in there… what to do?" Rika grumbled to herself.

I looked at her. She looked at me. I pointed to myself, she gasped in delight. "You would? But I might trouble you! The girls could place some trash in your locker as well! I don't want you to be in trouble!"

"No problem. I don't mind sharing with you. What are friends for?" I giggle. Rika gave me a smile. "Thanks Sakura, you're the best!"

We began doing our homework, and we chatted a little about this and that, and sometimes, we just laughed for absolutely no reason at all.

We heard a few noises in the bushes, but we saw a cat come out. Nothing much there. Anyway, the topics kept moving, until we reached a funny topic.

"Sakura, I have a question for you… what's your dream guy?" Rika asked. I looked at her and thought. "I don't know. What about you?"

Rika blushed. "Well, I like older guys, not by much, but older than me. I want them to be smart and caring, kind but strict. I found I guy like that, but I don't think he feels the same way." Rika finished, with a small sad smile on her pretty face.

"That's not true Rika." Rika looked at me wondrously. "There's a guy out there for you, don't worry about it. The guy you must like, must like you back. Come on Rika-_chan,_ nobody in their right mind wouldn't like you!" I cheered. Rika laughed. I laughed.

Then, Rika glared. I sweat-dropped. "Um, Rika… Why are you glaring at me?"

"You avoided my question. What is your view of a dream guy?" She then answered. I fell on my face.

"Well, he has to be sweet and kind, and really friendly. He has got to smile a lot, and needs to be very humble. He has got to be independent and most of all, he needs to make friends with my older brother, or Onii-chan (1) will pound him."

"He's that overprotective? Wow, poor Yu (Pronounced as you)…" Rika mumbled.

"I guess so. Poor me."

**End of Sakura's P.O.V.**

Rika stiffened, Then relaxed. '_I guess she didn't notice I actually meant Yu Yamashita… whew, that was close!' _she thought, thanking the gods silently.

**Meanwhile, in Yu's Position…**

"So she likes that type of boy! Well then, Sakura, I will be your ideal man!" Yu whispered behind the bushes. Then suddenly, he felt a brush on his leg. He took a look. Oh no. a cat. He's allergic to cats!

"A-A-Achoo!" he sneezes. The two girls looked behind the bushes.

"Yu-Kun! What are you doing behind the bushes?" '_oh no'_.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yu Yamashita, Sakura Kinomoto, and Rika Sasaki went inside the school. Sakura sported an angry face, while Rika was giggling.

And what about Yu? Poor Yu. Poor, poor, poor Yu.

His handsome face was covered in bandages. Ouch. That's got to hurt. And who gave him those bruises?

A certain Auburn haired beauty. Yep, Sakura did it. Very evil Sakura when she is angry. Note to self, never, I repeat, **never **get Sakura angry. Her rage scared the devil himself! (Shudder here)

Back to the point, they're already going to their respective lockers. Sakura's new locker is #739. Rika's is #719. Yu's is #691. Sakura's locker is across from Rika's. Yu's is in the next corridor.

As soon as Rika opened her locker, trash and other things came tumbling down. "Oh, how great, just peachy. Stupid Yu. I hate the stupid 'I love You Yu' fan club." Rika muttered.

Sakura took out some of trash with her air powers, and burned them with her fire power. Rika nodded her thanks and looked at all her things. Most of them were dirty, and others with a stench that could make anyone sick. (Note: No one is in school. Well, there are a few, but they're not in that corridor.)

Sakura then produced water from the air (Remember storm clouds? Wind controllers can do that.) And sent it on Rika's clothes. Everything was instantly clean (with the help of the bubble card, Sakura whispered to herself.) and smelled fresh and new.

Rika thanked her, and took out all her things. Sakura opened her own locker and placed all of Rika's things inside. They brought out two notebooks, and left for the school library.

They met up with Yu at the entrance (of the library) and entered. Sakura saw her partner, Miki Miyagi sitting on a secluded section of the library. She was already doing the project.

"Hello Miki."

"Hello Sakura."

They greeted each other, and sat down to do their research project. Sakura picked up a book from the shelf entitled '**Seraph, A legend**'. She began to silently read it.

_7_

_**Seraph, A legend**_

_More than a millennium ago, the world was filled with three types of creatures. The largest group is the Humans, creatures of the night and day. Next was the second largest group, the Demons, walkers of the night. Last but not the least, the smallest group, the group called the angels._

_These three groups lived in harmony together. The three rulers were brothers; the first brother, the ruler of all demons, named Strength, the eldest brother, also the strongest, wished to control the group that was the strongest. He took over all the Demons. _

_Next was Wisdom, the youngest. He always wanted to control the wisest of everything, decided to control the angels._

_Lastly was Heart, the middle child. He was compassionate of all three brothers. He made friends with the humans, and became their leader. _

_Now, the important question arises. Where did these three brothers come from? First, I will explain something. The whole world was created by one person. We call this person 'Clow'. Clow may be female, Clow may be male. So far, everyone suspects him to be male. _

_Many centuries ago, this person was called **'God'**. The people who believed in this were called 'Christians'. There were more people who believed in Clow, but each gave him a different name. _

_The three brothers were said to have fallen from the sky. They are the sons of 'Clow'. They were sent to the earth to govern over it. _

_Each of them were special in something. Strength was strong. Heart was compassionate. Wisdom was wise. They controlled the group most like them. _

_They lived in peace for many years on end. Angels were special to Clow. He found them amusingly perfect. Madoushi, his wife loved the demons most of all. She admired their strengths and their craftiness. Lastly was their only daughter, the ruler of the upper paradise Clow lived in. Her name is supposedly Kaho Mitsuki. She favored Heart and the Humans for their compassion. _

_The world looked like this: _

_(Imagine the world separated by three lines. There are clouds above it. Left side had all the demons. Right side the angels. In the middle were the humans)_

_One day, something bad happened. Clow and Madoushi had a fight. Clow banished his wife from the paradise and she took refuge in her eldest son's kingdom. _

_Strength loved his mother more than he ever loved his father, and after being manipulated by Madoushi, he began a war against all the angels. Soon, they attacked **Athena, **the kingdom of the angels. (It's named after a Greek goddess named Athena, meaning wisdom.)_

_The kingdom **Audrey, **which means strength, was the demon's home. Wisdom tried to convince Strength not to start the war, but Strength was a stubborn as always. The war continued. _

_There was one large problem. Though angels were intelligent, they were very peace-loving creatures. They were powerful with magic, so they used that to their advantage. But soon enough, they needed more than magic. _

_Wisdom decided to ask his other brother for help. He called for a meeting. Heart and him talked and chatted. Finally, Heart agreed to help his younger brother. On the condition that Heart may marry Angela, an angel of Athena. _

_**Hestia, **Kingdom of the humans, was now preparing for the ultimate battle that awaited them. The humans of Hestia were controlled by their emotions. Some were peace-loving, others were belligerent. Some were in between, and others neither cared nor bothered. People of Hestia only relied on emotions, the thing that made humans, well… humans. _

_Anyway, the first battle started, making the world a battle place. Blood, limbs, and injured or dead people lay on the ground. Demons and Angels (since they were born with wings) battled in the sky and others in land. _

_8_

_Finally, the battle ended. The winners? The winners of the battle were the Demons, for they annihilated all the angels from the face of the earth. But the winners of the war were the angels, for they had discovered a great secret… Madoushi was actually a fake! The real Madoushi was kidnapped, and replaced by something so… evil, so cunning, it tricked Clow himself! But the damage was done, and the war between brothers ceased._

_They destroyed the fake Madoushi. But before she was destroyed, she placed a sickness upon the demons. They went into a frenzy of killing, and killed humans. _

_After many centuries, the world was rid of demons. No one remembered they even existed. But one day, they struck, first at a place called America. In the past, it was a very important country. Now, it no longer exists. _

_The world needed someone to protect it, and they couldn't choose adults, since they could easily be infected by the madness. People, as you remember, are controlled by their emotions. Some adults have darkness inside of them. More then they should have, and could be taken over by the demon's madness. _

_They chose the strongest magic wielding children, those whose powers rival adults own prowess. They will make the group, called the Seraph, which means angel. Ten children are needed, and one will leave every time their 24th birthday arrives. _

_When this happens, the darkness inside of them will increase, and they will be vulnerable to the illness called Demon's Curse._

_Here, in Lotus city is the headquarters for the Seraph Squad. There are ten cities in the whole world. There are the:_

_Lotus City: the Main city, as well as Headquarters for all the Seraph members. All apprentices are trained here in Fei High. _

_Tosho City: second largest city. Found here are all the trading centers. _

_Blossom City: most beautiful of all cities. Filled with beautiful beaches, clean neighborhoods, and filled with fragrant flowers. The favorite country of many people. _

_Grain City: another city. It is called Food central, since all crops are grown here._

_Aquatic City: is the only city located with all the best beaches, better than those there in Blossom City. Filled with water parks, lakes, and even rivers. All of them are fresh water. Also known as Water Town._

_Woodland City: the one that is located inside the largest forest. Mt Fuji, the only mountain left, is located here. _

_Technology City: most Technological city. It is made completely of either metal, or steel, or cement. Ceramic tiles are also included. _

_Hidden City: the most secretive city. Place where it is said that monks train the Seraph warriors, mentally, physically, and magically. All members are to train there. No one else is allowed to go in except for blood relatives or people with passes. _

_Beast City: where all animals are held. All types of animals. Used to be called Africa. The destroyed savannahs and heat no longer exist. It is a utopia for all beasts of the wild. _

_Factory City: where all the factories are. This is where all people go for work. Takes up a quarter of the world. Largest place in the whole world. _

_There are transporters located everywhere in the city. No more need for cars, buses, and trains. Some people still use jet planes, only for carrying equipment that wouldn't fit in the transporter. That goes the same for the use of ships, as well as for honeymoons. _

_9 _

_Magic here are all different. There eleven types of magic. These are:_

_Elemental magic: people who control the elements. The elements include water, fire, earth, wind, thunder, wood, ice, heat. The current Seraph member with this power is the leader, **Syaoran Li.**_

_Charms: powers which bewitch people, animals, and things, these people use their voice, bodies, eyes, or hands in order to do this. The current Seraph member with this power is **Tomoyo Daidouji.**_

_Medium Magic: Magic that calls on the dead. The current member who holds this magic is **Naoko Yanagisawa.**_

_Power Magic: magic that uses physical contact. This power is **Meilin Li's **magic._

_Crystal Magic: Magic that relies of special crystals. Can do virtually anything. Every crystal magic user is born with one crystal. Once destroyed, the powers are gone. This magic is **Midori Sakoshita's. **She is turning twenty four next month._

_Clow Magic: magic that Clow uses. This is **Eriol Hiiragizawa's** power. _

_Illusions: A rare power that is given to chronic liars. The perfect magic for seraph member **Takashi Yamazaki. **_

_Telekinesis: psychic powers. No need for physical contact. Very common, but hard to control. Belongs to **Yuta Ashton. **_

_Demonic powers: powers that a demon possesses. Very uncommon, but strangely admired. Stealth is a main part of this magic. **Akira Aoyama **is the teams co-captain and owner of this strange magic._

_Uncommon magic: magic that is very strange and never seen. Each is different and useful. **Suoh Lu **has the power to morph into any animal, extinct or alive. _

_Lastly is Potions: Potions magic is the use of chemicals to form anything. Though not included in the Seraph squad category, since brewing is slow and takes lots of time, **Rika Sasaki **is an honorary Potions brewer for the Seraph team. _

Sakura stopped reading here. '_That's really enough information! Oh no! It's 5:43 pm! I'm going to be late for dinner! I thought I had enough time if I came at 3:35 pm! I better go!' _she groaned inwardly.

"Miki, I'm going. It's already turning six, and my brother will lose it if I'm late. I'll give you my paper tomorrow. Night!"

She passed by Rika, who was writing down things on paper. She waved goodbye, and Rika mouthed 'Help me!' Yu just winked at Sakura, trying to flirt while his sister Ai hit him on the head. She was staying with Rika so that her brother won't get strangled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura got home at 5:59 pm. She burst through the door and said "I'm Back!"

Then life continued on normally, until one week passed, and Sakura went to see Tomoyo, like they planned.

She went through the transporter, and landed in Woodland city. She saw Tomoyo waiting outside of the transporter. "Tomoyo!"

"Sakura, come over here! I want you to meet my boyfriend!" Tomoyo called out.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I see Tomoyo-chan! She's got a picnic basket! I guess that I can finally meet her boyfriend! But it's strange… Eriol-kun is a Seraph member, and he never told me! That meanie!

"Sakura! Here, meet my boyfriend, Hiiragizawa-''

"Eriol-kun!" I shouted, surprised to see that navy-haired Clow reincarnation sitting down and waving like there's nothing surprising.

Tomoyo looks surprised as well. "You know each other?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After explaining it to Tomoyo, she just giggled and hit Eriol on his head.

"Ow! What was that for Tomoyo dearest?"

"Don't you Tomoyo Dearest me! This is for causing mayhem in my Kawaii little Sakura-Chan's life!" and she hit him again. "Ow! Sakura, tell her to stop it!"

I just giggle. "Tomoyo, let's leave him alone, you can take revenge later. But first, let's have the picnic!"

Tomoyo immediately stopped hitting poor Eriol and set the picnic cloth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the picnic, they all sat down and exchanged stories.

**(Due to Rosy Wings incessant nagging, I'm telling you what happened in the incident with Mr. Tomah)**

Tomoyo grinned evilly at me and began a tale. "Hey Eriol-chan, did you know that once, Sakura did a very bad thing." I shook my head and signaled Tomoyo not to say anything. She ignored me. Eriol looked up with interest.

"Well, once, a teacher she didn't like much, well, I didn't like him either. He's a pervert. He kept trying to look at the girl's underwear. He saw one of our friend's underwear, and Sakura placed a large whoopee cushion under his tush! It smelled like rotting eggs! It took weeks for the classroom to be smell able after that. Anyway, he looked for the culprit. A girl we didn't like (for she was a slut) was blamed for it, since a whoopee cushion that looked exactly like it was found in her desk!"

I slapped my head. Tomoyo, you're dead meat later!

Eriol stood still for a minute, and then burst out laughing. Tomoyo was starting to laugh as well, and I blushed as red as a tomato.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tomoyo left after a while to use the comfort room. Eriol and I were talking about Clow Reed, and his powers.

Then, this red-eyed, black haired girl appeared and shouted at both of us!

**Meilin's P.O.V.**

I was walking home from woodland city, since I had a date with a seriously cute boy. I took the long cut, since woodland park is really beautiful today. I saw a picnic cloth next to the woodland lake, and I saw Eriol with a girl.

Wait a second! That girl's not Tomoyo! Tomoyo doesn't have auburn hair! Why that cheating liar! I'll teach him and that slut a lesson!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**AH! Finally done! Sorry for not updating sooner, but the internet was broken! It took weeks for it to be fixed! Anyway, there were no questions asked, so Chiki, it's back to you!**

**Chiki's Cutesy Corner**

**Hi there! it's me, Chiki! Thank you to:**

**Shadowkeeper113- thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the late update!**

**BlueMeteorGirl- wow, thanks! I've updated, and I hope you'll read my other story!**

**BrAvE fOxZ- Just! Stop calling me chubby, you loon! Thanks anywayz! (:**

**Thanks again for reviewing LoS! **

**And thanks to:**

**BrAvE fOxZ- thanks again loon! See you next school year!**

**Kirei-mistress- thanks! Hey, I'm fan of your stories too! And yes, I'm retelling Naoko's story. Wait for it!**

**Dbzgtfan2004- I know. SS rocks! SS 4ever!**

**Thanks for reviewing Congratulations! **

**Catch you guys on the flipside, and before I go, here's a Side Joke! **

**Beware all strict Catholics! You may kill me after reading this!**

**There were three religious men, each having faith in another God. There was the Muslim, the Buddha Worshipper, and a Catholic. They stood on top of a tall building.**

**They made a bet that the one who jumps down from the building, and survives after, has the true God. **

**The Muslim will jump first. "Allah save me!" was his last words as he jumped and……… SPLAT! He's dead. **

** Next jumped the Buddha Worshipper. He's actually a monk, dressed completely in a monk's attire. He jumped off the building silently, and when he jumped, he squatted down immediately and chanted "Amidda Buddha Amidda Buddha…" and surprisingly, he floated down gently and landed unharmed. **

**Now the Catholic was nervous. he cheered himself up by thinking that if the Monk can survive, so could he.**

**"God is the True God! God Save me!" were his parting words. Halfway down the building, he realized that his God wouldn't save him, so he squatted and chanted "Amidda Buddha…"**

**The moral of the story is to never, ever jump of a building. **

**AN: I hope that's fine, since my dad told me that joke. Bye then! And remember:**

**Cool is out, out is the new in. I like the Cool.**

**aZtig Wolf**


	3. AN sorry

**Author's sad note**

**Hello. I'm sorry, but I'm going to Manila for the summer, and I have no computer there. Sorry. I'm also losing my interest in this story, _quickly. _I might delete it. Sorry. I'm too interested in another story I'm writing, and I plan to stop this story. **

**This story, Legend of Seraph is now on hiatus. Very sorry. In exchange, I'll give you a sneak peek on my new story I plan to write, Golden Heart. **

**Preview:**

**Golden Heart**

**Summary: **Do you know how fairies are born? They say when a child smiles, a fairy is born. The child must smile, not a fake smile, but a true smile, one made of complete happiness, in order to cerate a new fairy. They can only create one fairy once in their lifetimes.

But if the child says he/she no longer believes in fairies, the fairy disappears.

Now, here's the problem. Technology is disrupting children's trust in fairies, and now, the fairies need to find a way to find a child with a heart made of gold, literally. But why? For what reason?

OoOoOo

_Tomoeda, Japan_

"Miss Kinomoto, do you find my class **that** boring?" questioned Mr. Terada. "Miss Kinomoto! **Miss Kinomoto, wake up!**" he shouted.

With a start, a student jumped a little, her face was pale, her eyes were closed, and she managed to apologize weakly. Mr. Terada placed his hand on her forehead, and removed it just as quickly. "You're burning up! You have a fever Miss Kinomoto! Miss Daidouji, please bring her to the clinic."

Daidouji, Tomoyo sat up abruptly and brought her best friend up to the nurse's office. "Sakura!" she said as soon as Mr. Terada was out of sight. "What's wrong Sakura? Please don't tell me you're dying?"

)000000(

**Done! Bye now!**


	4. Chapter3

**Legend of Seraph**

**AU 10 individual children, each with his/her own unique ability. A squadron called the Seraph, meaning 'angel'. The world of Clow has always been divided into three divisions, one for the humans, creatures that walk through the night and day, the Demons, the creatures who walk only through the night. And the final group, the long forgotten group of angels, the creatures of the sun. (Full Summary inside) **

**After the great destruction of the Angel world, Demons no longer existed, and the world continued their pace, technology now created. No one believed that demons EVER existed… but are they really gone? It has only been 500 years after that time, the time of no demons. **

**100 years after, Demons have returned. The Seraph Squad was created to protect the human world. The great war of demons and humans approaches… who will win? And what is the deal with the child with the wings of a demon?**

(For all those who don't know, Hoshi is Normal, and Astra is **bold)**

**Hello. Hoshi is in the toilet. This fanfic is completely dedicated to Shadowkeeper113, the only person who wants us to continue. Thanks. Now, I'll continue reading my book.**

Hi Astra, Thanks for telling everyone that!

**Whatever. **

Hey! What are you reading?

**None of your business.**

PLEASE! Wait a second, that's- that's (GASP) Tsubasa Chronicles Mangga! That's number… 9! Wow! Can I borrow it? Please? Please, please, please?

**No, now, on with the story.**

**Chapter Three: Try-outs **

Oh yeah! I forgot to add this last time! Silly me!

**Disclaimer: if I owned Clamp, why would I write here? **

Meilin Li, cousin to Syaoran Li, of Seraph Squad was striding her way towards two people. One whom she thought was trustworthy, and the other one she was beginning to hate. Both were sitting on a picnic cloth, and were chatting away like lost friends (Which they are…).

Her eyes were glinted with rage and burning anger. She quickly reached them, and shouted so loud, and so angrily that it scared away the birds.

"**ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE CHEATING ON TOMOYO! AND WITH-WITH THIS…… THIS…… SLUT!" **She screamed in total outrage. She slapped Eriol harshly, and glared at Sakura. Her eyes were filled with hate, and she glared more harshly every second.

"**YOU…YOU…SLUT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, MARK. MY. WORDS." **She left in a huff, glaring so scarily it gave anyone the chills.

Eriol was holding his cheek, which had a red hand imprint on it on the way. Sakura placed her hand over her heart and was breathing heavily. "That was scary."

Tomoyo came back. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**WHAT?**" screamed Tomoyo Daidouji, looking at her boyfriend angrily. "Someone **SHOUTED **at Sakura?" she shrieked. Sakura shamefully hid her face behind her hands. Eriol raised his eyebrow.

After explaining the incident with Meilin (whom both Tomoyo and Eriol failed to recognize), Tomoyo's eyes were glazed with fury.

"Hey! What about me? Someone slapped me!" Eriol objected. "You probably deserved it." Tomoyo coolly answered. She was busy checking Sakura's arms for any bruises, wounds, or broken bones. Eriol mumbled something about his "Mean girlfriend who cares more about her friend then about her one true love."

Sadly, Tomoyo and Sakura have really good hearing.

"What was that, **darling?**" Tomoyo asked dangerously. Eriol gulped. Now this is scary.

"Er… nothing my sweet!"

"I think it had something to do with my one true love! And I should tell you, my one true love is video-taping Sakura! If anything happened to her, I would no longer live!" Tomoyo cried, flailing her arms dramatically. Sakura now wonders what she got herself into.

Well… I do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A month later…_

Sakura hasn't seen Meilin (though she doesn't know her name.), Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, or Naoko in the past few weeks. It seems that there has been a string of demon attacks in Tosho city and in Grain City. The group separated in order to protect the towns.

(AN: Did I forget to mention that when there's a demons attack, the Seraph Squad is free from school duties? That's my favorite part! Audience stares at author er… never mind.)

She continued on with school, and became pretty popular. She didn't like those popular snobs who look down on all her friends, so she ignores the populars when possible. She became popular when someone found out that Sakura was friends with Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. She also became popular with the boys since she captivated them with her features.

She went on a few dates with some boys, but only as dates, nothing more. She only liked two of the three boys she dated. They kept trying to date her again, even though she didn't want to.

Yu kept flirting with her; Kayoko kept glaring at her, Ai kept trying to get them (Kayoko and Yu) together, though all her attempts failed. Jyo still stalked Yu, and Yu's fan club began to glare at Sakura every time they see each other.

Sakura got used to those glares, and looked calm every time they sent her one. Her schoolwork was getting better and better each day, and her group of friends became bigger and bigger.

In short, her life is perfect. Isn't she lucky? But the perfection won't last long…

88888888

Sakura was on her way to Tomoyo's house, at 7am since Tomoyo said something about a surprise she couldn't refuse. And out of great curiosity, she decided to come. She entered Tomoyo's… um… house, after being greeted by an overly joyous Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother.

"Tomoyo, I'm here! What do you mean by an 'offer I can't refuse'? Tomoyo, tell me!" Sakura called out, looking left and right for her disappearing friend. "We're up here Sakura!" she heard. It sounded manly, so she quickly deduced that it must be Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo's boyfriend, and her half father.

She went up the stairs that led to Tomoyo's upstairs attic, also the place where she kept all of her important and secretive things. Things like all of Sakura's adventures, her music box, and loads of other things her mother would have also collected in her teenage years.

"Over here!" She called out. Sakura heard it and followed her voice. "Tomoyo, what's up?" Eriol looked at her. "The sky's up, why?" Both of the girls stared at him weirdly. "Forget I said anything."

Sakura sat on a blue beanbag and slumped down, taking out a Chobits Mangga. "So then, Sakura, we haven't seen each other in such a long time!" Tomoyo exclaimed excitedly, taking down piles and piles of costumes. Sakura made a noise, which Tomoyo took as a compliment.

"Why yes Sakura, you're so totally right! These clothes won't do you justice! I'll make you a whole new wardrobe!" Sakura muttered a "Yeah, fine."

Eriol stared at the two amusedly. Whenever they met, they always acted like this. It was like all they needed was each others presence to feel contented. Tomoyo was hectic and very nervous a while back, but as soon as she heard Sakura's voice, her eyes lightened, and she calmed down.

She (Tomoyo) had gone back to her favorite hobbies, which mean she was looking for costumes that Sakura had never tried on before. So far, she was unsuccessful. Her eyes drifted from costume to costume, only glancing for a mere second or two.

Sakura on the other hand was still absorbed with her book, reading slowly and silently. Her eyes acted exactly like Tomoyo's, a mere glance per words.

Eriol's keen eyes took in both girls' features. Sakura had light brown or auburn hair, and lush bright green eyes. She, to him, was the light of fire, a burning beauty controlled by emotions. She was a picture of feistiness, as well as the light of life.

Tomoyo had beautiful hair. On her profile, they had considered her hair black, but to everyone else, her hair was a beautiful purple. Her eyes were unique, just as Sakura's are. They could be amethyst, but to some, it was a strange purplish blue. To him, she was the lady of waters, serenity and sweetness surging from her, yet an ugly side of vengeance and malevolence when angered.

Both girls were complete opposites. Fire and Water, Sakura and Tomoyo, girls that contrast to each other.

'_Syaoran… Ice…_ Fire and Ice… hmm… as they say, opposites do attract.' He thought. He had a malicious grin, he thought about matchmaking.

Sakura noted that he was thinking, and when she saw that malicious grin, she knew something was up. She decided to be cautious with both Eriol and Tomoyo. "So Tomoyo, what did you call me for- **HEY! **What the hell? Why did you throw this at me?" Sakura asked, no, stated.

Tomoyo had just thrown a weird suit at her. It was light blue, and remaindered her of a track suit, except much, much, much cooler. She (Tomoyo) mumbled a few "Just wear it Kawaii Sakura-chan." Sakura almost removed her shirt when she finally noticed Eriol in the room. His eyes were on her, and he was blushing a lot.

Sakura stared at him, and glared. "**ERIOL! YOU PERVERT! OUT OF THE ROOM!" **she shouted. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, and glared so scarily, that he raced out of the room, falling down the stairs. "You deserved that!" both girls shouted simultaneously. They stared at each other and laughed.

Sakura changed into the light blue tracksuit. She and Tomoyo talked about what they've been doing the past month. Tomoyo sopped short and thought about her teammates. "You know, Sakura, remember that girl Meilin I told you about? You know, my other best friend? Well, she's been glaring at Eri-chan for a long time now. Also, she seems to be intent on being with me as much as possible. Eriol-koi doesn't know why either."

Sakura thought for a while too. "I have no idea why either Tomo-chan." They stood up and called Eriol. Together, they left for Lotus City Stadium.

88888888

"Tomoyo." Sakura whined. "Why are we here? There are so many Crystal Users here!" she said, pointing at so many people, male and female with different colored and shaped crystals hanging on their necks. Sakura had her crystal with her as well. It was star-shaped, and it was a bright pink. It had a pair of little white wings attached to it.

In other words, it was adorable! (Hugs)

Tomoyo hit the poor crystal user on the head. "You seriously need to read the newspaper Sakura! Midori Sakoshita turned 24 yesterday, and we need a new crystal user as a member!" Eriol nodded in agreement. Sakura stared wide mouthed at them.

"**WHAT? **I told you already, I don't want to- mmph! Mmmph! Gerroph" her words came out muffled as Eriol's hand covered her mouth. "Shut up! You're going to- OUCH! What was that for Tomoyo?" Eriol asked silently. They were drawing stares from the other participants.

Tomoyo had just conked Eriol on the head. "That's for telling her to shut up! And also, you're strangling her." She added as an afterthought. Eriol quickly removed his hand from the blue-faced Sakura. "You nearly killed me, again!"

She grumbled to herself, and decided to take a look at all the other people trying out. It didn't start until 9, and it was only 8. Everyone else was wearing the same tracksuit as she, she duly noted.

She saw Yuta Ashton sitting on a rock with 15 other girls latched onto his neck. She knew him through all the pictures from the newspapers, books, and magazines that interviewed him. As always, another player. She could dimly guess that 5 of those girls were his apprentices. The others were only there to see him.

She also saw Midori Sakoshita talking to two girls that looked alike, and resembled her. '_Her daughters I suppose'. _They were also her apprentices since they carried crystals.

It was a natural thing for Seraph members to be here, since they will be the one to judge whose who. They also brought their apprentices (Though they don't have the same powers) along with them in hopes of them being chosen.

Also there were Akira Aoyama and Suoh Lu, whom were cousins. They had a fairly small group of apprentices along with them.

Close by were Naoko, who came over as soon as she saw them. She left her one apprentice (Who was a surly bad-tempered man who wanted to be an elementalist) to be with his girlfriend. They also spotted Yamazaki and Chiharu talking, bearing no apprentices at all.

The other members came along as well, and began talking. Tomoyo introduced me to everyone, while I blushed from Yuta's consistent flirting. Everyone accepted me right away, and Suoh treated me like his younger sister.

"Hey, who's missing from the squad anyway?" Naoko asked inquisitively. Everyone stared at each other. "Well, I suppose Meilin (Squeal from Tomoyo) and Li aren't here yet. Rika's not coming since she has a cold." Midori answered. Tomoyo shooed Sakura away since they needed to talk about important matters.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I introduced myself to Midori's two daughters, both bearing warm brown eyes, and hazelnut hair. The first one was taller, yet she was younger than her older sister, who was obviously smaller. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, pleased to meet you." I uttered. The taller one giggled while the other smiled joyfully. "I'm Maya, and this is Yumi. We're pleased to meet you too." Maya (the younger one) said. Yumi nodded her acknowledgement.

_After 30 minutes… _

Maya is such a nice girl! Yumi may be a little snobby, but she's nice all the same. I wonder though… why don't they want to become a member of the Seraph? Well, I don't either, but that doesn't stop Tomoyo does it? They told me they trusted me enough to tell me that they never wanted to be in Seraph.

Maya said it because she hated the sight of blood. Even demon's blood. And she's only nine and she knows so much!

Yumi is actually Midori's younger sister, what a remarkable resemblance to Maya though. She's only 18, but she says she wants to marry her boyfriend, and settle.

They showed me their crystals. Maya's is orange, and shaped like a cat's head. Yumi's is yellow, and shaped like a fox's head. How cute or what?

I think maybe… "Meilin, Li, you're here!" I heard Tomoyo squeal. I turned around and… oh no, not her!

**End of Sakura's P.O.V (will she die?)**

Tomoyo squealed and hugged Meilin Li tightly. Her cousin hung back, watching the two girls jabber. Meilin spotted Eriol, and glared so nastily at him, yet he didn't even falter from his smile.

She (Meilin) turned her head and saw an auburn head that reminded her of someone… and when that girl turned around, both eyes met, and they pointed at each other. "YOU!" they shouted. Everyone else stared at the two. Suddenly, Eriol's mind remembered who slapped him. 'Oh no, it was Meilin!' he thought.

The two girls stared… well, glared (in Meilin's case) at each other.

After a few minutes of shouting, the whole story of how they met poured loose, and Meilin finally learnt that it was a misunderstanding. She apologized profusely, and soon, she and Sakura were talking like the best of friends.

The loud bell in the middle of Lotus City rang. It was nine o' clock already.

The tryouts will now begin…

**TBC**

Done! I wrote it all by myself!

**(Ahem) really? Then what was I doing when I wrote half of it?**

Fine, with a little help from Astra, I wrote it.

**Good. Hey! That's mine! You dirty little thief! I have Reiya steal your chocolate!**

Hey, where is she anyway?

_Here! (Italics is Reiya)_

_I want to thank Shadowkeeper113 for reviewing, this is dedicated to you! _

_And to BrAvE fOxZ! Thanks buddy! _

**That's all then, Hoshi, say it.**

Kay, Good bye guys, Hoshi and Astra out!

**She means Astra and Hoshi, bye then. **

**-Astra and Hoshi **


	5. Chapter 4

**Legend of Seraph**

**AU 10 individual children, each with his/her own unique ability. A squadron called the Seraph, meaning 'angel'. The world of Clow has always been divided into three divisions, one for the humans, creatures that walk through the night and day, the Demons, the creatures who walk only through the night. And the final group, the long forgotten group of angels, the creatures of the sun. (Full Summary inside) **

**After the great destruction of the Angel world, Demons no longer existed, and the world continued their pace, technology now created. No one believed that demons EVER existed… but are they really gone? It has only been 500 years after that time, the time of no demons. **

**100 years after, Demons have returned. The Seraph Squad was created to protect the human world. The great war of demons and humans approaches… who will win? And what is the deal with the child with the wings of a demon?**

(For all those who don't know, Hoshi is Normal, and Astra is **bold)**

**Hey there. Hoshi is bidding her brother, AKA my cousin goodbye. He's going to the States for a student-exchange program. But here are his parting words…**

Come on, bro. Just say goodbye before I stuff your ugly face down the toilet!

_(Bro :) Alright, alright. God, can't I guy get any peace around here?_

**Nope, not when Hoshi's around. **

Hey!

**It's true. Kay cousin of mine, get your ugly face out there and talk.**

_My face is not ugly! It's hunky. And, also, my two annoying relative say that Clamp owns CCS, not them._

**Thank you, now, on with the story. **

**Chapter 4: Attack**

The bell in Lotus city rang, a loud, but clear note ran across the city. Chills went down Sakura's spine as all the Seraph member stood up, and like zombies, walked towards the Stadium. Tomoyo gave her a little comforting glance, and went in with her beloved.

They sat on a long table on the top of the stairs. Their eyes were stony, their faces calm. The leader with handsome chestnut hair announced that they will be calling all participants randomly.

"All participants please get ready. First, Miss Inoue Sai." He said. Almost at once, a pretty girl with light blue hair approached. Everyone in the Squad went in the stadium, except for Midori who waited patiently outside.

After at least 11 minutes, the girl came out, tired, bruised, and a little bloody. Try-outs were known for being dangerous, and this one was no exception. She looked exhausted, and her crystal shaped like a flower had a crack on one of its petals. As you probably know, if a crystal is destroyed, the owner of the crystal loses his/her powers. If there is a crack, you can fix it, but while it remains unfixed, your powers will weaken.

After 10 applicants tried, Sakura was called in next. She (Sakura) stood up, and walked towards the stadium. She gulped nervously as she waited. She lessened down her aura, and wore two bracelets, gold with a little star pendant on each. She prepared herself.

Syaoran stared at this beautiful young lady with interest. She was nervous, and if Tomoyo accepted her as an apprentice (He still doesn't know, does he?), she should be confident, or even overconfident, like all the other ones were.

'Well, better get this over with. Sorry Sakura…' he thought miserably.

88888888

After a lot of Ladies, and a few guys showed their stuff, the members sat down wearily.

With a sigh, the great Syaoran Li, leader of the Seraph massaged his temples. All the applicants weren't so bad, but most of them barely reached average. A few good ones were really good, and he decided to choose them.

**Syaoran's P.O.V (You were waiting for that)**

That girl that caught Tomoyo's attention was good, that Kinomoto girl. She was slightly above average, and was fast on her feet. She has a sharp mind, but her skills were still not that outlined. She beat only three of the squad members, out of nine. She beat Naoko, Suoh, and Eriol. Beating Suoh wasn't that hard, since he was the weakest overall.

Naoko is really good, and it surprised me that she beat her. Well, she does have skill. But defeating Eriol? Now that was tough. He was the third strongest, and had one of the greatest powers known to mankind. Now that was an accomplishment.

She injured Akira, very badly I might add. Yuta too. Tomoyo got away with a few bruises, but she hardly did anything. Sakura just silenced her with a silencing magic, and poof! Tomoyo couldn't do anything at all. Meilin has only a little wound on her fist and on her foot when she stepped on that bed of nails Sakura conjured. Hehehe… she was howling so long she didn't even fight.

Yamazaki got her in the end. She was gullible enough to listen to him while I hit her with a blast of wind. She fell, and I took the opportunity to place the sword on her throat. She surrendered, and I remain victorious. Yamazaki, well, let's say that he's with all the healers in the magic hospital right about now.

But still, she's good. But still, there are still more people who are much better than her. There is Anita Jinguji, who beat 5 out of nine, me not included. There's Yumi Sakoshita, Midori's younger sister who beat six out of nine. Taisho Masaki was the best though. It's sad that he broke his leg in the process of defeating seven, and I was injured.

But who to choose from? Sure Taisho looks like the obvious one, but it seemed like he won from pure luck. Yumi is very unwilling, which lessens her potential. Anita is stupid, but strong. And I only mentioned those who have the highest possible chance of entering. There are still others who stand a chance… but who to pick from? ARGH! This is too much work! I need to get an assistant!

Hmm… Miss Kinomoto… she's pretty…

**End of Syaoran's P.O.V.**

Li stood up from where he sat. He cleared his throat, getting ready to announce the newest member to the Seraph squad. "And I would like to call out the newest addition to the Seraph Squadron, M-" before he could finish, a loud piercing scream rang through everyone's ears.

The girl named Inoue was screaming her head off. A large spider-like demon approached them. _'Damn great. Perfect timing…' _Syaoran thought angrily.

"Everyone, code red! Eriol, Meilin, get all these participants out of here! Naoko, evacuate all bystanders! Ashton, Aoyama, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Lu, help me fight this thing! Sakoshita-san, get out of here!" Li ordered sternly.

The panic-stricken people ran for their lives. Sakura hung back, and helped Naoko get the bystanders out of there. Suddenly, Naoko was up in the sky, along with Tomoyo and Akira. The spider demon had 8 arms, and 8 legs. Sakura's eyes glazed over with new-found fury.

"Let them down!" Sakura shouted angrily. She got ready to run towards it and use her Clow staff if necessary. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms enclose her waist. "Huh?" she asked. She saw Syaoran Li holding her back. He floated using the wind element.

"Stop it! Get out of here Kinomoto!" he shouted at her. Sakura looked at him, and took out her crystal. She began chanting a level 9 spell.

(**AN: Crystal users' magic is separated into ten levels. Ten is the highest and most difficult, while 0ne is a simple spell. Level 10 spells are very hard to do, and none of the participants uttered a level spell higher than 6. Got it?) **

Syaoran stared at her strangely. Only a person who's trained in the Hidden City can do a level nine spell!

She chanted the spell, and a whirlwind of fire and wind attacked it. There was a water shield surrounding his captives, protecting them from harm. The monster shrieked from the pain, and melted into a pile of goop. Li landed on the street, still staring at Sakura strangely. Soon enough, the whole squad was doing it too. "What?" Sakura asked innocently.

Syaoran grinned, the first smile he's shown in a long time. "Meet out newest member, Sakura Kinomoto, Crystal User."

**AN: Hi there. Hoshi is out with the flu, so I'll be in charge for a while. **

**Thanks to:**

**ShadowKeeper113- my number one reviewer! Thanks:) I owe you a lot since you're the main source of my inspiration! (That was Hoshi's quote, though I share the same sentiments) Meet Sakura, the Crystal User!**

**Dark-Faerie409- Hey thanks! I will continue!**

**MidnightRayn13- Understandable. At least you reviewed (unlike Rosy Wings!)**

**BrAvE fOxZ- kay, I hope to see you next school year!**

**It will take us a little while re-update, because I have a job, and little Hoshi's out with a fever and the flu. Poor her. Dedicated to her, I hope she gets better soon, since I hate typing. **

**Oh yeah, I know this is incredibly short, but I'm going to be late for work! Bye then!**

**-Astra **

PS- Next chapter will be sweet! Someone is going to kiss someone… (HINT:SS)


	6. Chapter 5

**Legend of Seraph**

**AU 10 individual children, each with his/her own unique ability. A squadron called the Seraph, meaning 'angel'. The world of Clow has always been divided into three divisions, one for the humans, creatures that walk through the night and day, the Demons, the creatures who walk only through the night. And the final group, the long forgotten group of angels, the creatures of the sun. (Full Summary inside) **

**After the great destruction of the Angel world, Demons no longer existed, and the world continued their pace, technology now created. No one believed that demons EVER existed… but are they really gone? It has only been 500 years after that time, the time of no demons. **

**100 years after, Demons have returned. The Seraph Squad was created to protect the human world. The great war of demons and humans approaches… who will win? And what is the deal with the child with the wings of a demon?**

(For all those who don't know, Hoshi is Normal, and Astra is **bold)**

**(Crying) (**Typed by Hoshi)

Er, that's Astra. Please read the story. Don't forget to read the important message on the bottom!

**Chapter Five: The Newest Member**

A young girl with bright auburn hair tossed and turned in her sleep. Finally, her eyes opened. '_Ouch! Where am I? My head hurts…' _Sakura thought grumpily. She opened her eyes, and saw a white ceiling. Then suddenly, Tomoyo's and Meilin's faces blocked my view.

"**Congratulations Sakura Kinomoto, newest member to the Seraph Squad!"** they shouted, scaring the life out of Sakura. "AGHH!" she screamed, holding the blanket to her chest.

Placing her hand on her heart, she breathed. "What the heck? You scared the life out of me!" she shouted, looking flushed. Yet this didn't disturb the happy (yet smug) smiles on their faces. "What?" Sakura asked them yet again.

Afterwards, the words that they screeched in her ear clicked in her mind. "Congratulations Sakura Kinomoto, newest member to…… oh no, please don't tell me…" she muttered, looking very perturbed. "Guys, I had the weirdest dream."

"Oh no, it was real my Kawaii Sakura-chan! That wasn't a dream! Welcome to the group, Crystal mage!" Tomoyo squealed, her handy videotape by her side.

**(AN: Crystal Mage, a crystal user who is now a Seraph member.)**

'_Oh no… this is just peachy!' _Sakura grumbled, taking in her environment for once. She saw the whole squad, as well as her family and friends inside, and kept glancing back and forth until her eyes met a pair of amber ones…

That was right in front of her. And suddenly…

Her lips were caught with his…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(AN: **_HAHAHA! You should see the look on your faces!) _**

Her lips were caught with his… fur?

Sakura looked surprised to see a handsome Alsatian (AKA German Shepard!) with gorgeous amber eyes on top of her lap. It pounced on her licking her face hungrily. "Ha-ha! S-stop it! T-that tickles!" she giggled. "Shen, heal!" another amber-eyed person commanded. The dog called Shen jumped down from the bed and sat on the floor obediently.

The man who called out was Syaoran Li. He scolded the dog, and then handed him a treat. Shen then ran towards Sakura yet again and began to lick her lips. "Yuck! Hey get off me!" Sakura yelled.

A nurse entered the room, and scolded everyone for making such noise, then left the room. Sakura sweat-dropped nervously. Syaoran sat down on her bed, and smirked at her face. "So then, how are you doing little girl?"

Everyone else in the room grinned. "Sakura!" Yukito cried. Touya ruffled his beloved sister's hair lovingly. Yue sat by Yukito, watching his young mistress be comforted by her older brother. Kero (masquerading as a doll) was thrown into her arms. Reiya began to lick her mistress happily. Then, Reiya went of to flirt with Shen. After her family greeted her, her friends began to fuss over her.

"Oh Sakura! Now you're going to be so famous! I hope all the fame won't go to your head!" Ai scolded. Yu began his flirting, until Touya's over protectiveness made him kick Yu out of the room. Then, everyone left the room except for the squad.

Tomoyo began to dance around the room, and was shortly joined by Meilin. Eriol stood back, and laughed his head off. The girls chanted, "She's in! She's in! She's in! She's in! She's in!"

"So then Kinomoto, I have to ask, where did you learn that level nine spell?" Suoh asked. Akira and Rika (who reappeared) nodded in agreement. Touya gulped silently. Yukito kept her calm demeanor. Eriol looked nervous, and Tomoyo had a look that said 'BUSTED!'

With an innocently sly look, she giggled. "Father originated there. Because of that, I was allowed in for some training."

(AN: Hoe… It's like this: Fujitaka Kinomoto USED to live in the Hidden City, where all the most powerful fighters and magic users trained to become stronger. When he left, he became a teacher. Then he married Nadeshiko, had two bouncing baby brats. Children of those people like Fuji-chan are allowed to go in and out as they please as long as they have their father's consent. Fuji-chan allowed Sakura a long time ago before he died.)

"Ah… I see." Muttered a voice behind Sakura. She yelped and jumped into the arms of her older brother. Behind her stood Syaoran, a sly and devious smirk on his lips.

He continued on, ignoring Sakura's flushed face. "Then I guess you won't need much training… but to be on the safe side, I'll send you there for a week. Okay, since that's decided, who's going along with her? We can only spare one person."

Yuta's trademark playboy grin appeared, and he raised his hand. Syaoran pointed a finger at him. "Yes?"

"I would be delighted to escort this exquisite woman to the appointed destination. I shall also love to give her my company over the week where she shall experience such arduous training." He said, bowing a little to Sakura, a dirty grin on his face. (Hoe!)

Syaoran shook his head. Touya and Yu, as well as Suoh (Readers of Chapter 3 will understand why.) bonked him on the head. Yuta was now unconscious from three different blows inflicted on the same spot.

Touya stood on top of him. He lowered his face, and glared at Yuta. "Don't even think about it, you ass. Touch my sister and you will die a slow, and horribly painful death." He threatened evilly.

Tomoyo just enjoyed his antics by videotaping the TO moment. Maybe I'll shorten it to TOM.

After a huge argument, it ended like this:

Tomoyo: As much as I would love to go, I can't. Sorry Sakura, but I'm on patrol duty for a month. (It means she's watching over the city. Members always switch turns every month.)

Eriol: Sorry Sakura. I'm helping Tomoyo this month. (The ones on duty have help from another member.)

Meilin: I'd love to go!

Syaoran: You can't. Your father is coming over this week. You need to stay to meet him, remember?

Meilin: Oh yeah. Sorry Saku.

Suoh and Akira: Can't go, we're patrolling the other half of the world. (Tomoyo and Eriol are guarding only one half of the world.)

Rika: I can go.

Terada: You're not a member, well, not officially. Then Hidden City won't let you in.

Rika: Dang! That means Midori can't go either.

Yuta: I'm willing!

Syaoran: Don't listen to him What about you two? (Points at Chiharu and Takashi)

Takashi: Sorry, no can do. Chiharu has a sprain from the battle, and I'm watching over her.

Naoko: I have a gash on my leg. Sorry Sakura-chan no can do.

Syaoran: What? Everyone's busy?

Yuta: I'm not!

Syaoran: (ignores Yuta) fine then, I guess she can go by herself.

Tomoyo: What about you LI-kun?

Syaoran sweated nervously. "What about me?"

"You're not doing anything, are you?" Eriol accused.

"No! Of course not, I'm busy for the whole week!"

"He's lying. I checked his palm earlier. He's free for the whole week." Meilin chided.

"Meilin! You traitor!"

"Well then Syaoran, you're accompanying Sakura to the Hidden City." Eriol announced. Syaoran sighed. Sakura looked scared. Why? Hehehe… you'll find out in the next chapter, entitled Strange Memories.

Sakura stared at Syaoran, and Syaoran stared at Sakura. Shen the dog began to whine happily. In reality, Shen was saying:

'_Poor Master Syaoran. He's must be attracted to this… sniff tailless female. BARK! At least I hope that when they get together, Tailless Female will always remember to feed me! Master Syaoran always forgets!' _

Poor, poor, poor, sweet and innocent Shen. If only you knew what was in store for you!

**TBC**

**Sigh. We're done.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!**

I have some good and bad news for you.

Good News: I have fully recovered! Isn't that great?

Bad News: Legend of Seraph is now on temporary** HIATUS! PLEASE FORGIVE US!**

**Want to know why? Because my pet dog (Named Shen) has died! sobbing and I loved him so dearly! **Typed by Hoshi again. It seems that Astra is too depressed to type. She just kept crying this, and I decided to add it.

Okay… Astra is on a breakdown. Shen is a Golden Retriever, and was Astra's most treasured thing in the whole world. Now that he's dead, she's gone hollow.

Not only that, Shen died in an auto accident. And the culprit was her own older sister. Right now, Vanessa (Her sister) is in critical condition. I'm also unhappy. Sorry.

Thank you for reviewing. Don't worry, this is only **TEMPORARY**!

I know this Chapter is really short! I'm sorry!


	7. Strange Memories, Part 1

**Legend of Seraph**

**AU 10 individual children, each with his/her own unique ability. A squadron called the Seraph, meaning 'angel'. The world of Clow has always been divided into three divisions, one for the humans, creatures that walk through the night and day, the Demons, the creatures who walk only through the night. And the final group, the long forgotten group of angels, the creatures of the sun. (Full Summary inside) **

**After the great destruction of the Angel world, Demons no longer existed, and the world continued their pace, technology now created. No one believed that demons EVER existed… but are they really gone? It has only been 500 years after that time, the time of no demons. **

**100 years after, Demons have returned. The Seraph Squad was created to protect the human world. The great war of demons and humans approaches… who will win? And what is the deal with the child with the wings of a demon?**

**(Hoshi is italics, Astra is underlined, and Stella is bold. Got it? Good.) **

_Hi guys! Long time no read! It's us, Astra and Hoshi, now called the Star Sisterz! _

Learn more by reading our profile. Read it!

**And I'm the newest in the group! My name is Stella!**

_She's too loud._

And perverted. 

**I'm not a pervert!**

Yeah, _RRRRRRRight. _

_That statement is as true as the other statement 'Men are too over the top.' _

**What does that mean?**

It means that guys tend to do things over-the-top.

**Eh?**

You're even worse than Hoshi.

_It means that guys overreact. _

**Oh. Why didn't you say that in the first place?**

(Sigh) why am I stuck with two idiots? 

**Chapter six: Strange Memories, Part 1(Told you so)**

Silence occupied the green convertible as Sakura uncomfortably fidgeted under the harsh glare of her boyfriend… oops! Did I just say boyfriend? I meant soon-to-be boyfriend… wait I'm sorry, forget that sentence.

"Kinomoto. Sit. Down." He instructed his eyes cold and unfeeling. Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Li-kun." Li just sighed in frustration.

"It's fine. Just get into the car Sakura." He said; his tone a tad more gentle.

Looking ashamed, she got into the red sports car. Her eyes darted left and right, as if inspecting the car for booby-traps.

The car started, and they drove through the hot valley sun. The cold aircon breezed through his hair, while it ruffled hers.

Sleeping in the backseat was a tired looking Shen, yawning now and then. How did our two Card Captors get into this predicament? Let's ask the sweet and lovable Shen.

Hoshi: Shen, dog, what's happening?

Stella: (Translates in dog) Bark, arf, yip, yip, bark; growl.

Shen: woof! (Pant) woof, arf, bark, bark yip!

Astra: uh, guys…

Hoshi: Not now Astra. What did he say Stella?

Stella: He says that he's hungry. He won't talk, I mean, bark till his fed.

Hoshi: (pulls out dog kibble) Here you go! Now, spill!

Astra: guys…

Shen: (eats lots of kibble) Arf.

Hoshi: Stella?

Stella: kay'.

Astra: guys!

Hoshi: Not now! Ask him now Stella!

Stella: Hold your kibble! I'm asking! (Translates) Bark, woof, arf, bark, yip!

Shen: arf. Woof, bark, growl…

_Flashback: Shen's view. _

_(Already translated for your reading pleasure…) It all started after female tailless (Sakura) got out of big place were the people always tell me not to bark. _

_We (Me and pet Syaoran) got our stuff packed, in which I brought my chew toy, three bones, my basket, a ball, a Frisbee-_

Stella: WE get the picture. Continue to the good stuff please.

_Fine then. Then we go to female tailless' house to pick her up. I saw her owner, Miss Reiya (To dogs, humans are their pets.) what a fine dog, so pretty, so friendly, and what a flirt…_

Hoshi: On with the story please!

_Humans, are you always such impatient and ungrateful creatures? Why I-_

Astra: GUYS!

Hoshi: What?

Stella: what do you want?

Astra: You don't need to translate! Shen speaks perfect English, thank-you very much.

Hoshi and Stella: eh? He does? Shen!

Shen: Yes, pathetic creatures?

Stella: Why didn't you do that in the first place?

Shen: (shrugs) you never asked.

Stella: (throws a fit and sprouts colorful words not meant for the readers… - -'

Hoshi: Just continue. The readers are looking ready to kill.

Astra: I'm out of here. See you!

Hoshi: Astra, wait!

Shen: Let me continue…

_We leave for Hidden City. Syaoran and female tailless were talking about something. Hmm? You want me to tell you what they talked about? Okay. _

……………………………………

"_Sakura… long time no see." Syaoran said, his eyes never leaving the road. _

"_Syaoran, yes, it has been a long time. Too long. I missed you." _

"_Sorry, I didn't keep my promise."_

"_I didn't either, I'm sorry as well." _

_An awkward silence filled the car. A little whining emitted from Shen's snout. Both of them suddenly burst out laughing. _

"_Hahahahahahahaha… Syaoran, remember the time when-" _

"_Fuutie fell down the hill and tumbled down? Her so-called 'special' shoes whined throughout the whole time she fell! And man, did she look like a mess when she got back up! A skunk sprayed her, and she had to be bathed in tomato juice!" _

_Both laughed again. _

"_I missed Shan too, and when I heard she died, I felt guilty for not being there for her. When I saw Shen, he reminded me a lot of her." Sakura quietly stated, her eyes growing teary. _

_Syaoran saw all the symptoms of crying. The teary eyes, the sniff, and a lot of blinking. Years of being with his sisters taught him this. _

_Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, he held her tightly. "Shh… I know. Remember that we gave Shan a bit of both our magic so that she could talk? Well, she passed that trait to Shen. He only speaks sometimes, but not always." And with that, he kissed her forehead. _

Astra (who reappeared), Stella, and Hoshi: WHAT!

Shen: I'm trying to reminisce here.

_The comfortable silence continued…_

"_Syaoran, should we continue pretending we don't know each other?" Sakura asked._

_Syaoran ignored her question. He was just happy being with her, in his arms, at least once again. _

"_I don't care Sakura. I love you, and that's all that matters to me." _

**TBC (part 2 will be out next time… hee hee.) **

_Very, extremely short, I know, but we're leaving for Manila. Bye! _

**We might be very slow on updating, but reviews and comments might speed us up a notch!**

Pervert. 

**I am not!**

_There they go again… (Sigh) We added her to the group because Astra and I argued too much. We thought that if there were three of us, we would come to a decision. I guess we were wrong… (Sigh)._

_We won't be updating soon, but we're not on hiatus! I repeat, NOT! I hope you guys review!_

_-Star Sisterz_

_PS- we're called the Star Sisterz because we all mean Star!_

OOoH! What is this! they already know about each other? Ohlala! See the next Chapter, entitled 'Strange memories, part 2!'

Thanks for Reviewing!


	8. Strange Memories, part 2

**Legend of Seraph**

**AU 10 individual children, each with his/her own unique ability. A squadron called the Seraph, meaning 'angel'. The world of Clow has always been divided into three divisions, one for the humans, creatures that walk through the night and day, the Demons, the creatures who walk only through the night. And the final group, the long forgotten group of angels, the creatures of the sun. (Full Summary inside) **

**After the great destruction of the Angel world, Demons no longer existed, and the world continued their pace, technology now created. No one believed that demons EVER existed… but are they really gone? It has only been 500 years after that time, the time of no demons. **

**100 years after, Demons have returned. The Seraph Squad was created to protect the human world. The great war of demons and humans approaches… who will win? And what is the deal with the child with the wings of a demon?**

**Chapter 7: Strange Memories, Part 2**

_Driving along the desert road, Syaoran's arm was slung over Sakura's shoulders. Sakura was fast asleep, oblivious (or maybe aware) of the fact that Syaoran's arm was around her. _

_Behind in the backseat was Shen, lazily recording everything in his mind (And tells us everything after… hehehe). _

_I know what you readers are thinking. You're thinking 'Cut the crap talk and on with the juicy stuff'. Well, hold your horses, and get ready for a bumpy ride through memories._

_Anyways,_

_After Syaoran's confession (refer to last chapter), Sakura had fallen asleep. He took this chance to remember things of the past that remained hidden. _

_Sakura on the other hand was having nightmares of the same memories that haunted her and Syaoran's lives. _

_After a while, the car's gas meter ran low. They stopped by through a gas station for a refill. _

_"Sakura, wake up." Syaoran whispered. _

_Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. A beautiful smile appeared as she pecked his lip gently and lovingly. _

_"Brings back old memories, doesn't it?" she whispered. Her hands gently cupped his face._

_A smile appeared on his lips. "It does." _

_Flashback (If the words are italic, it means that it's a flashback, kay?) _

_Sitting under a plain tree, Sakura and Syaoran had just finished their picnic. Both of them were sleeping under that tree, looking full. _

_Syaoran woke up, and stared at his girlfriend. A devious (Don't you love that word?) plot escalated in his mind. "Sa-ku-ra, wake up." He whispered gently._

_She stirred and opened her eyes. A smile appeared on her lips as she kissed him tenderly. _

_"Syaoran, don't do that again!" she chided, her eyes teasingly calm. _

_He just smirked and embraced her, keeping the space between their faces open by a few inches. _

_"And what if I don't, hmm?" he taunted. _

_She grinned back, a sly glint in her eye. _

_"This is what happens…" she whispered naughtily. (Should I place the rating as T?) _

_You can pretty much guess what they were doing. (Hint: Kissing, ONLY! I'm not perverted! Astra: But Stella is. Stella: Oi!) _

_"AWWW! KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII!" (Yeowch, hello, pain!) Cried four feminine voices together. _

"_My, my, my, Xiao-Lang, I didn't believe you had it in you!" another voice teased. _

_Syaoran broke the kiss to glare at the five intruding women. "Ma, Nee-chans, leave us alone!" He cried. _

_Sakura just giggled and brought Syaoran closer to her._

"_Let them watch…" she whispered as she brought him in for the kiss…_

_End Flashback (Astra: Yuck :p) _

_Together, they began to laugh; unaware that Shen had snuck out of the car and sneakily moved towards another car behind them. _

_Shen's collar shone unnaturally, and if you listened closely enough, you might be able to hear the mechanical whirring inside it… _

_"Shen, Shen Darling, get in here!" called a lady in the car. Her hair was a blackish purple, and next to her, in the driver's seat sat Eriol, her boyfriend. _

_Shen got in obediently. "Shen-chan, please give me the mini recorder inside your collar please! I'll give you a box of tummy-gummies if you do!" she pleaded. _

_If Shen wasn't polite, he would have rolled his eyes. But she took of his collar and replaced it with another collar, with another bug in it. _

_Eriol grinned. "Hey, Meilin, pass us a box of dog biscuits." _

_The girl in the backseat glared at him. "What do I look like? Your slave?" she grumbled. "Tomoyo, tell your boy-fiend to treat me nicely!" _

_Tomoyo glared at Eriol and Meilin. "Quiet you two! I'm trying to fix this dang signal! It got wet, and the machines jammed! It'll take a concentration to fix it!" _

_Shen ate the biscuits and went to sleep. _

_On the other hand, Syaoran and Sakura have just noticed Shen's disappearance and began searching for him. "SHEN! SHEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" They shouted in vain. _

_Sakura sent missing as well and Syaoran sighed in despair. A minute ago, Sakura was right next to him, laughing happily, and the next thing he sees is that both his dog and his ex- (Yes, yes, EX) Girlfriend have gone missing. _

"_HOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" A familiar voice screeched. Recognizing the sound, Syaoran dashed of to the restrooms, where the sound came from. _

_And while he was gone, Shen went back into the car, still sleepy, but happy. _

_Naughty dog! _

_Back to Kura and Syao then! (Stupid computer! You've never heard of the word Syao before?) _

_Syaoran found Sakura trapped between a wall and three drunken guys. With a roar, Syaoran lunged and fought the three drunks. _

_After he fended them off, he gave Sakura an earful of shouts, worried rantings, and scoldings. _

_And that's where we left off! _

END OF VERY HEADACHE GIVING FLASHBACK (YES, HEADACHE GIVING!)

The dark silence continued on in the car. Syaoran was sending Sakura glances every now and then; While Sakura either ignored or avoided them.

A giant temple appeared, one covered within woods and the thin, and barely noticeable magical barrier keeping other people away from it.

"Sakura, were here." Syaoran murmured.

Her emerald eyes gleamed with recognition. "We're here… finally."

Shen yawned slightly and spoke, for the first time since the trip started. (I did say he could speak!)

"Welcome humans, to the Hidden City."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Done! Go ME! 

Anyway… Hoshi has another brilliant story plan… so she says. 

Here's the summary of the new story idea. Tell us if we should write the story or not. 

PLUS: Hoshi has a serious case of writer's block, and that means chances of updates in the near future are slim… and the good stuff are coming up in the next chapter! this chap was just a filler so that we can explain a few things...

Any wayz, Here's the summary! 

**Feminine Phenomenon**

**Sakura is a new teacher at Hong Kong Nationals. She teaches the new subject 'Female Phenomenon.' The subject that requires all male students to learn what goes inside a woman's mind, how to treat a girl, the women's anatomy… you get the picture. That must be hard… for the guys! Especially since Prof. Kinomoto is one foxy gal! And it doesn't help that she's only one year older than her students! **

**Does it sound good? Well, leave a review! **


End file.
